


Recovery

by StubbornDodecahedron



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Male Sheik, Memory Loss, Pain for everyone, Smut, hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornDodecahedron/pseuds/StubbornDodecahedron
Summary: Post OoT and MM. Ganon's execution sparks a war. Sheik is one of the people that remember's the time that wasn't. He and Link grow up together this time before they enter their respective fields of combat. The war has recently escalated and become more hostile. Story starts after a particularly dangerous mission that has Link in the infirmary and Sheik sent to watch over him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp so the replies are seperated by horizontal lines. the dialog is also in bold for easy referencing on our part.

Several years ago, after the trial and execution of the Gerudo King, tension had risen between Hyrule and the desert dwelling Gerudo warriors. One side claimed a preventative justice while the other claimed an unfair trial and an execution that was more so a murder. Eventually diplomacies had failed and war once again broke out.

It had been months since Sheik had returned from his failed mission, but he was still shaken. It was the reason the Queen had given him this assignment, away from the battle field and the enemy. He was to take the place of two of the guards in the hospital wing. Zelda had said more than once that it was important that it was Sheik specifically that took their place. He was to watch over Link.

They had been childhood friends. Sheik was one of the very few who recalled the time that never was. Even as they grew and departed for their respective training, Link to the Knight Academy and Sheik back to his nomadic tribe in the desert, they still remained friends. Sheik would return every summer to train with Impa and he would always make sure he saw Link at least a few times. They drifted farther apart when the war broke out. Their separate duties calling them, but Sheik still considered Link to be a friend.

Sheik was a bit ashamed that he had not known Link had been in the sick bay. He hadn’t been there long, but it still bothered the Sheikah. When Zelda had come to him with the request he had been hesitant. He wasn’t sure he was up to the task, but when it was revealed to him that the Queen requested him specifically because she thought it would help Link’s declining health, Sheik accepted right then and there.

It was a private room. Despite the hero’s humble nature, it was a fact that he had the status for such a thing. It’s furnishings were modest, but comfortable and inviting. At his arrival the two guards took their leave, seemingly glad to be dismissed, and Sheik found himself a bit bothered by their behavior. Slowly the blonde approached the bed where he knew Link to be resting. The man was curled up in his blankets and facing away from the door, making it impossible for Sheik to see what injuries plagued him. When he reached the bedside he could still only tell that a bandage was wrapped neatly around his head. It was worrisome, but It was still possible that the wound was minor and the wrappings were only out of convenience. **“Hello Hero.”** Sheik greeted him, knowing that the old way of addressing him would immediately allow Link to know who he was. **“The Queen has requested that I replace your current guards. I will be the one to watch over you from here on until you have recovered from your injuries."**

* * *

 

It had only been a couple of days since Link had returned to the castle.

What had once started out as an expedition to the west of Hyrule Fields on the border to the desert in order to secure the area in their ongoing war had escalated in the worst way he could have possibly thought of. They had been close to Gerudian territory, yes, but from the information his squad had about the task, they would only have to go as far as to make sure the paths to Lake Hylia were still clear. They hadn’t even been told to venture further into the stony terrain; it had simply been a matter of securing the area around the lake for the Zoras feared the Gerudos would try to take it over. There was a secret passage to their realm after all so their anxiety was not an unreasoning fear.

What the young knight hadn’t expected was to run head first into a neatly set up trap.

Half of his men had been killed in the fight that broke out, the other half were injured and some of them died when they tried to retreat. All in all, their mission had failed and Link was left to beat himself up over it. He still had his memories of the time that never happened, he still remembered being _friends_ with the Gerudo women who were actually quite lovely once you got used to their flirty and snarky behaviour. It pained him to fight against them and the Hylians who had thrown their lot with them but since it had been his duty and what he had been trained to do for years, he had done it. And he had failed.

The price for his failure was thick bandages around his head, covering his right eye which had suffered a blow to it from one of the curved swords the desert women fought with. It hurt but the potions the castle’s healers brought him every couple of hours mostly dulled that to a point where it was bearable, as well as the other injuries he had received during that attack. His left thigh was wrapped up tightly as well and Link still wasn’t allowed to walk just yet which left him to lie in bed and count the hours until the wounds were inspected and bandages replaced.

The Hero was bored and boredom led to thinking, something he had tried to avoid for most of the time but there was not much he could do besides waiting for visitors or try to read. None of these activities were pleasant though; the pitiful glances at his bandages were something he disliked and his reading abilities were not the best, so the attempt of reading larger passages of the books Zelda brought him mostly left him with a headache.

Time for thinking also lead him back to going over his failed mission in his head numerous times. Yes, his squad didn’t have the information they would have needed for it; there hadn’t been enough men but still the deaths of them lay heavily on his shoulders. He should have been able to get more out of there than he had managed to.

With a heavy sigh Link rolled over to his side, wincing lightly as he put his weight on his injured leg but refusing to move again. If only he had paid more attention or moved faster, he could have avoided the blow to his head. He still remembered putting down the woman that attacked him, the adrenaline in his blood keeping him going and while he imagined his eye must have hurt like hell, he faintly recalled still being able to see and going after at least a dozen of the familiar redheads but at one point, his memories drew up a blank.

Upon his awakening a couple of days ago, the blond was told he had blacked out and was taken back to Hyrule Castle for treatment though up to this day he still refused to inquire about the state of his eye. He had been able to see after all and the healers were the best there were in the entire land so what could go wrong? All he had to do was to patiently wait for time to pass and his wounds to heal.

Either way, the familiar voice was welcomed and the Hylian sat up at the nickname from old days, shooting his visitor a lopsided grin. **“Sheik. It’s been a while.”**

 

* * *

 

 

It was good to see Link smile at his presence. By the way the Queen had described it, Sheik was worried he would find the other brooding. The goofy smile had one of his own tugging at the corners of his mouth beneath the cowl and Sheik allowed the expression to show in his eyes. **“It has been far too long.”** A glance to his left and Sheik moved the nearby chair a bit closer to the edge of Link’s bed before taking a seat. His eyes traveled over the other blonde noting his various injuries. Many looked superficial, little cuts here and there, but some looked far more serious. Most noticeable was the thick array of bandages that covered his right eye.

 **“You look even worse than that time we went tree climbing.”** There was a hint of humor in his voice. Link had probably received enough pity already. And even if his comment did bring up the injury, it also brought up better times in the past.

* * *

 

 **“You’re still making it sound like it’s my fault I weigh more than you and that those branches broke.”** , the blond shot back, blue eyes lighting up with mild excitement as they wandered the other’s form up and down. Sheik had always been slimmer than him due to his genes and the different training they went through; after all he was supposed to move lightly while Link had to build up as much strength as possible. Thinking of which, the other did look like he had lost weight but it could also be Link’s imagination because it had indeed been a couple of months since their last encounter.

 **“Though I have to admit I’m glad you’re not here to give me another stealth lecture that might have helped to avoid messing up.”** Shaking his head, Link gestured towards the stack of books on the small table besides the bed, glad that Sheik had chosen not to draw too much attention to his injuries. **“I’m bored. Do something about it?”**

* * *

 

A small chuckle hummed in his throat. They would forever argue over that day. Sheik had not taken into account that Link was heavier than him, and that was what largely did them in, but Sheik had warned him about a dozen times to be more careful with his footing.

Aside from his injuries, Link did seem to be in good health. He looked much the same as the last time he had seen him, but that encounter had been brief, a quick hello before they had to tend to their duties. Sheik recalled how in that time Link had finally grown, and had tossed him the most cheeky of grins when Sheik had had to look up to meet his eyes.

Sheik glanced over at the pile of books.  All of them were lovely stories, some of which he knew to be of Zelda’s favorites.  He picked one that he was familiar with so that the words would come easily, and began to read to the blonde. It was something that went almost unspoken between them. Link knew that Sheik knew his reading abilities were less than spectacular, but Sheik didn’t judge him for it in the least bit. As he read, here and there red eyes would glance at the man beside him. Once or twice Sheik knew Link has caught his gaze. He sincerely hoped it wasn’t taken the wrong way. It wasn’t the wound that drew his attention.

When the Hero had fallen asleep for the night, Sheik took his leave and headed back to his own room. It wasn’t far , only a few hallways down. Sleep was still difficult, but it came easier tonight. The dreams were few and he had only awoken once during the night. It was a much needed rest from his usually tossing and turning.

* * *

 

Unlike the Sheikah, Link had woken up during the night due to the pain in both his leg and eye, curling up and gasping in disorientation. It took him a while to catch a good glimpse of his surroundings with his one good eye; it was dark and the dim light of the moon outside his window did not help much to enlighten the room and even though he had already spent a couple of nights in there, he had not gotten used to the smell of it.

Once his mind was awake enough he realized he had drifted off to Sheik’s rather soothing reading voice but also forgotten to drink the rest of his potion. He reached for the glass on his bedside table and downed it in one go, grimacing at the bitter taste it left on his tongue. As the glass was put back he noticed a visible tremble in his fingers but he blamed that on the cool temperature and decided to ask for an extra blanket the next morning. He was definitely not shaking because for a brief moment his thoughts had grazed the possibility that the pain in his eye felt different from before, not only because it was less dull with the lack of anaesthetisation but entirely different, more thorough even. No, that was definitely not the case and he did not anxiously await the change of bandages the next morning, unable to fall asleep for at least two more hours.

To say that the Hero was an impatient person was probably not quite the way of describing him but the next day he was found pacing the room and moving from the window to his bed again numerous times. He’d only stopped recently when threatened by one of the healer’s assistants that he would be chained to the bed if he refrained from resting his leg though her expression when changing the bandages had done the rest to make him stop dead in his tracks.

Link was curled up under his blanket again and ripping out pages from the book in his lap to form them into tiny balls. He proceeded to throw them across the room, trying to make them fall into an empty bowl and growing more frustrated by the second when he missed repeatedly. There was only so much depth perception to be left when one eye was temporarily useless.

* * *

 

Sheik stood silently watching as Link’s shot fell short, and then over shot , and then was completely off target. He had yet to make himself known so as to truly observe Link’s practice. Quietly he walked over and just as Link was lining up his next shot, Sheik raised the man’s arm up just a bit higher.  When the crumpled paper met its target a smile drew over his lips. **“I think that is enough for now. You are ruining a good book.”** Sheik did value books and ever tear Link make irked him greatly, but he kept his chiding to a minimum.

He resumed his seat beside Link’s bed, doing his best to conceal how he held the chair’s back rather tightly and the tired way he sunk into it. He really should have had a better breakfast, but he simply couldn’t stomach the watery oatmeal he was offered once it was before him.

Link’s action itself posed a question that had been on Sheik’s mind, but one that he was uncertain he should ask. After a short pause he looked more closely at the concealed wound and then to the visible eye. **“How bad is your eye?”** If he was going to ask, Sheik was not about to beat around the bush.

* * *

 

Barely able to hold back from the urge of throwing the book to the floor like a sulking child, Link merely slammed it shut with a little more force than was necessary before dropping it to the table again. He knew that Sheik had only meant well for helping him aim properly but he found himself feeling uncomfortable and even ashamed to have his friend seen him like that. He was tempted to explain that there had been no need to correct him because it was only a matter of time until he was able to see properly again but remained silent after all.

The blond craved to leave the infirmary and visit his fellow knights and soldiers, see who had survived the ambush and made it back alongside. There were no graves for soldiers since they were usually cremated but he felt like he still owed to pay them his respect for dying for their land and the people.

 **“It will get better. Time heals all wounds.”** The Hylian didn’t directly answer his question in favour of avoiding to admit that he had not spoken to the healers about the state of his eye and he had to admit that the optimism in his voice sounded fake even to his own ears. Crossing his arms he leaned back against the propped up pillow. **“You look pale. Where have you been those past weeks?”** It probably wasn’t the smoothest move to change their topic but he was also honestly curious about Sheik’s whereabouts.

* * *

 

Sheik had been readying something to cheer link up. He had heard the uncertainty in the man’s voice and was trying to find something to say that wasn’t insulting. Had he been just a few seconds quicker he might have cut Link off. However, he wasn’t, and the question hung in the air. His mind blanked on how to answer. He didn’t want to lie to his friend, but he could barely say the words to himself let alone another. **“I um…”** _Well, we are off to a fabulous start._ He thought as his eyes darted away from Link’s, resting somewhere near the floor. **“I have been on a temporary leave of absence. I still am…technically.”** Watching over Link was off the records. Zelda had made certain of that. If he were to actually be listed as active in service there was a chance they would try to send him back. He had already denied them once, to do so again would be shameful.

 **“But don’t concern yourself,”** he added with smiling eyes, quickly recalling Link’s curiosity. **“My injuries have all but healed.”** That statement was also true. All but healed still implied that they were there. Or at the least, not every wound had healed over.

* * *

 

Light brown brows furrowing at the other’s behaviour Link silently watched his companion, trying to read his eyes when they were still cast away. The answer he had been given was rather vague but they were at war and he knew Sheik had his own variety of missions to accomplish. Perhaps something had happened to him as well and he was staying true to his words that the injuries that had once caused him to return to the castle had healed. What reason would he have to lie about that after all?

 **“So you’re going to babysit me from now on?”** , he dryly shot back, eyeing the other with an annoyed expression. Link was aware that he had thrown a tantrum the first day after being refused to leave the room or let alone the bed and perhaps the barely missed punches at the guards had been uncalled for but still- this was not exactly a fair way of treating him. He would be fine as long as he obediently drank his potions and let the healers treat to his wounds so why was any of this even necessary?

* * *

 

Sheik clenched his jaw at the harsh tone of Link’s question. It wasn’t like that at all, and Sheik even had the feeling that the request for him be here was for his own benefit as well. With a deep breath he shifted to cross his arms and cleared his mind some so that he may respond with another half truth. **“I am not yet fit to return to active duty, Link.”** Sheik did his best to let the words not sound strained in the least. If there was one thing he could do, it was speak calmly. Although, that had not been so a short time ago, but the blonde dismissed it as a moment of weakness. Nothing more. Understandable at the time. **“The Queen thought it would do us both some good.”** A small flare of panic that he might have misspoke flared in him, but Sheik assured himself that Link would not be able to draw those conclusions with what he knew. **“Besides, it is nice to see you again. I would have wished for better circumstances, but none the less it is pleasant.”** It was by far better than the days he had previously spent trying to busy himself, or trying to justify why he could not yet return. He suddenly became aware of the way his fingers dug into his arms and relaxed his pose. He could tell Link was watching him now, and thanked the goddesses for the cowl that covered any expression that might escape him.

* * *

 

While the Sheikah’s first words made Link want to protest right away, the rest of them effectively made him shut up and offer a shy and silly smile, one which had been rather seldom these days. The way Sheik had tensed up hadn’t gone unnoticed by him but he couldn’t say that he was very good at reading the other, especially when he chose to hide his emotions both behind calm words and that cloth covering his face. Either way he simply cast it away as tension brought upon him by the Hylian’s earlier unfriendly words and licked his dry lips, wishing to be able to take them back. He hadn’t meant to upset his friend.

The Hero had a soft spot for the other and he was not being secretive about it. Sheik was one of the few people who remembered the time that never happened, a time in which Hyrule had fallen under Ganondorf’s regime. They had basically grown up together after they had been sent back in time until their different careers had made them part again and even then they still met as often as possible.

**“I’m afraid I might not be the most pleasant company at the moment. In case you haven’t noticed already.”**

* * *

 

Sheik chided himself for his prior reaction. This was Link. He didn’t need to be on edge around him. Sheik had never even seen Link anger before, maybe annoyed or pouty, but not pure anger. As soon as that familiar smile drew over the Hylian’s lips, Sheik could feel himself relaxing. The strange sense of danger melting away. Link’s smile always seemed to put him at ease. Possibly more so than he’d be willing to admit.

 **“It’s alright. I don’t expect you to be a ray of sunshine right now. However I am glad to see that you are doing okay. From the way Zelda spoke I expected worse.”** A soft click echoed and immediately caught Sheik’s attention. It was merely a cart coming to bring Link his Lunch, but Sheik was glad to see he still had his reflexes.

* * *

 

 **“She’s overreacting. I’m fine.”** Link’s reply was kept short as both their attention was drawn to the woman entering and he gave a small grin as he was handed his lunch as well as a refill of potion. The dose of it had increased but the blond didn’t comment on it, silently thanking whoever had ordered it though because the pain in his eye had gotten worse over the past hour. It was odd, usually it remained a dull ache if he took the next dose in due time but he didn’t voice that thought out loud. Everything was going to be fine.

The blond’s food was shared though it had taken him a great amount of time to talk the Sheikah into eating something and even as he did, he was doing so rather slowly, a matter that did not go unnoticed but went uncommented by the Hero.

The rest of the day was spent equally slowly as the one before, though this time Link did most of the talking when telling Sheik some stories about the knight’s academy. At one point he had gotten slower at speaking and then fallen silent altogether, quietly asking his friend to read while pretending to be tired when actually the pain in his eye had started to flare up again and it was making it hard to concentrate. The next refill of potion in the evening was welcomed and downed a little too hastily considering its awful taste and he bid the other a goodnight when its effects kicked in and lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 

Even after he had left Sheik remained awake for some time. Warily he stared at a basin of water. A bath was out of the question, but he still needed to wash now and then. Even if it only meant scrubbing his skin with soap and water before wiping away the suds. He left his hair for another day.

He had only managed a few hours of sleep when a hand lightly shook his shoulder to rouse him from sleep. Groggily he looked up at the nurse. It took him a moment to register what she was saying, but when it did sink in, Sheik hurried to dress and headed straight to Link’s room.

The blonde had given no indication that he was in so much pain. Granted he had been taking potions and had seemed tired and maybe achy, but he was in a hospital wing so that was expected. Behind his cowl Sheik worried his lip.  Two doctors obscured his view of Link, but he _could_ see how tightly the man gripped at the bed sheets. A pain noise only had the Sheikah more concerned as he approached. **“Link, I’m here.”** he said, unsure if the other had called for him or not, but stating his presence regardless. The nurse standing to the left of him shuffled over slightly to make room, although her main focus was on the man in agony. Sheik moved closer with the intent of placing a comforting hand on Link’s shoulder, but the motion halted halfway when he caught sight of the ghastly state of the wound in question.

 **“There’s no question about it. You can’t even see out of it. It would be against my better judgement as a physician to leave it in, and I won’t hear another word of it from you.”** The gruff nature of the doctor’s speech lead Sheik to believe he had only caught the tail end of the conversation, but there was little doubt about what he had missed.


	2. Chapter 2

What had initially started as a quiet inquiry for another anaesthetisation had eventually turned into a pained yell for him to hurry up while the blond’s hands had peeled off the bandages himself, snapping at the nurse who tried to keep him from doing so. The last time Link had been in so much pain had been in the timeline that never was when he had to recover from various nasty burns after his encounter with Volvagia. Unlike back then he hadn’t been driven by the blind panic he was in now. It had taken a couple of threats that his eye would be left unattended if he didn’t calm down until he sat back on his bed, gripping the sheets as the healer finally examined it by tearing open his eyelids.

Link didn’t even acknowledge his companion since his entire attention was drawn to the doctor’s words and he had to refrain from instinctively drawing back at the pain his prodding hands brought.

**“No.”** , he replied, voice shaking.  **“No- you can’t do that no!”** Against all attempts of remaining calm, the Hero’s voice rose and his fingers itched to push him away as if he feared the old man would rip out his injured eye with his bare hands.  **“I could see! I swear I could see! I-I just need more time and-** **_I can still see_ ** **!”**

* * *

 

He didn’t even think as he reached out to seize Link’s hand. The man was hysterical and it was certainly warrented, but not beneficial in the least bit. Sheik couldn’t do much, but tightly holding his hand would at least offer some kind of grounding.

It was difficult to listen to Link’s pleas. He had never heard the hero’s voice so filled with fear, even in the time that never was. But it was painfully clear that having sight return to the eye was far beyond wishful thinking. **“Link, Link it’s….the sight isn’t going to come back. Even if it was there before….”** He couldn’t even stomach to look at it any longer and turned away his eyes.  **“Don’t let him look.”** he muttered giving the doctor a much more stern look than his voice conveyed.

* * *

 

Link finally reacted to the other male at the touch on his own sweaty hand and his left eye briefly flickered over to catch a glimpse of him before squeezing Sheik’s hand. He turned to the doctor once more, good eye wide with terror as a couple of more pleas rolled off his tongue but fell on deaf ears. 

The Hero’s attention was drawn to his companion once more, tugging at his hand. **“Sheik don’t let him- you cannot-”** An audible gasp rose in his throat as he was interrupted and his grip on the other tightened even more to a point where it was painful.

**“What do you mean- it’s there, it’s still there and it was working just fine!”** He was rambling and growing louder with each word he spoke, finally scrambling back to sit up higher in his bed. His free hand even reached out to push the healer away from him as his head whipped around. There had to be a mirror of some sorts somewhere, why couldn’t they understand that all he needed was more  **time** ?

**“Sheik- please don’t let them do this I-”** A firm tug pulled the Sheikah closer as his voice boarded on being hysteric.  **“Let me see it. Let me fucking see what you can’t even bear to look at!”**

* * *

 

The grip on his hand tightened and if it were anyone else Sheik would have tried to pry away the other’s hand.   **“Link”** He said softly as he tried to  calm the other.  **“Link, please trust me–”** but he was interrupted when Link pulled him closer by the hand that was quickly losing circulation. It was when the Hylian’s words toward him took a harsher tone that something seemed to snap. The gentle approach wasn’t working. He couldn’t let Link see himself like that. Sheik could barely look at it and it wasn’t even his face.

**“I can’t, Link.”** His voice wavered slightly as he spoke. **“I can’t let you see this on your own skin!”** As he picked his head up an illusion slowly over took his right eye, mimicking the deteriorating and infected wound. It progressively worsened, but still wasn’t quite as gory as the actually wound when Link’s gaze fell away. Sheik was thankful for that. He had really wanted to spare Link the sight of it. Even if it had to be this way, at least he hadn’t seen it on his own face.   **"It’ll be ok. I’ll make certain of it.“**

* * *

 

The sight before him seemed to take all the fight out of the Hero since he sank back into the pillow again, staring at the Sheikah until it simply became too much. Tearing his gaze away just as bile started to rise in his throat, Link let go of the blond’s hand and held on to the sheets instead. He had been acting like a complete moron and he was perfectly aware of it. The panic was still making it hard to focus with the blood pounding too loudly in his ear but the realization stood clear.

Link faintly realized he had to apologize but from all the things running through his head, a quiet  **“Fuck.”** was the only thing that came out. He’d definitely spent too much time around the Gerudo in the time that never was and that made it all the more painful that they were the reason for his misery now.

He passively accepted another potion that tasted even worse than any he’d ever had before but it also gave him the possibility to concentrate on not throwing up as the doctor spat out orders to the nurse. The less he heard about the upcoming procedure the better and it would be of no help if he gave in to the urge to jump out of the window.

* * *

 

The illusion vanished from Sheik’s face the moment Link appeared to have settled. He was glad the blonde was calmer, but with it Link seemed to lose all his fight. A flexes of his fingers had the blood returning to Sheik’s hand. Link certainly had a good grip; it was likely there was a bruise developing. Much more of that and he might have broken something.  But the sheikah disregarded all of that and took a seat on the edge of Link’s bed. Red potion lingered on the man’s cheek, and Sheik gently wiped it away with a tired sigh. He had never seen Link like this before. Link was strong and unwavering. Even when he was scared, he showed great bravery and courage. Now that great Knight was lying in shock as doctors bustled around making preparations. Out of the corner of his eye Sheik caught a glimpse of who would be administering the ether, of course he would check later anyway, but for now the idea of Link being in good hands was as soothing as it could be under the circumstances.

Gently Sheik ran his fingers through soft blonde locks, this way and that way. He had done this on a few occasions when they had been younger, and it always seemed to put the other at ease when words wouldn’t do.  Of course that wasn’t going to stop Sheik from trying anyway. **“I’ll be here when you wake up.”** It wasn’t much, but it was all Sheik could offer.

—————-

They had kicked him out not long after Sheik had made his promise. For some time the warrior watched the clock tick with every passing second, but it only had a knot of worry building in his stomach, and eventually he had to tear himself away. He should be useful, Sheik decided before going to fetch Link some water and a bit of bread for his stomache once he woke up. After all, that was why he was here. It was his missio– his job to watch over Link and try to brighten his dampened spirit.  When the sheikah returned to his post outside the fallen knight’s room a doctor was waiting for him, and after a brief explanation of how Link would be a bit out of it for some time– or “loopy” as the doctor stated, Sheik was allowed back in.  

It pained him to see Link in such a state. Bandages wound around his head, and his skin had taken on a more pale shade. Link was strong though. Stronger than anyone Sheik knew, including himself. He would get through this. He would heal and the lively person Sheik remembered would resurface. He was sure of it….mostly.  But the warrior didn’t want to think about the doubt that lingered in his mind, because if Link didn’t have the strength to get better, Link who had braved evil to save all of hyrule, how was a lowly sheikah supposed to?

* * *

 

Whether it was due to the effects of the red potion kicking in or simply because he couldn’t process what was happening around him, Link felt numb. He felt out of place, as if all of this wasn’t happening right now. He was aware of the nurses bustling around him, there were noises, clattering, spoken words between them but none reached his ears. None registered in his mind as he stared numbly at the opposite wall. How could this even happen? Was this even happening? For a second the thought crossed the blond’s mind, that all of this was a dream. A nightmare, produced by his own subconscious fears. Link sincerely hoped this was nothing but a dream, but even as he thought so, he was already aware that it was nothing but wishful thinking.

The pain was too real to be fake.

Icy shock had gripped his heart, made it hard to breathe properly around the feeling of a clogged throat. Maybe he should have cried, wept about what was to come but Link found himself feeling strangely hollow, empty, dry. This couldn’t be happening.

Blue eye rose to meet crimson ones when he noticed his friend’s fingers brush over his cheek, then over his temple and through thick strands of hair; a touch that was meant to be reassuring but was barely felt through the haze. Link’s mouth fell open but no words came out. There were no words that could describe how he felt in that moment, nothing seemed right to voice out loud so all he did was share a long look with the Sheikah that held too much meaning.

Link was scared.

He’d never claimed to be fearless, never dared to think of himself as audacious even if he was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Maybe at this point he was no longer the child in a man’s body, but that didn’t make him dauntless either and it was obvious on his face, visible for Sheik to see.

In hindsight, Link didn’t remember much of what came after. Another cup of bitter fluid had been pushed against his lips, soon accompanied by a cloth that smelled strangely and then there was nothing but darkness.

—-

Waking up was a very slow process and Link kept slipping in and out of consciousness countless times until he was in a state where he managed to keep his good eye half-way open for longer than two seconds. He’d tried to sit up but ended up throwing up bitter bile from the dizziness and reverted to lying curled up on his left side, barely noticing one of the nurses quietly cleaning up next to him. The room was left in semi-darkness, the curtains drawn shut to block out the sunlight as the Hero fought to keep himself awake, fought to string the bits of memories together as he tried to remember what had happened.

* * *

 

Time seemed to stretch on forever for Sheik, but he was determined to keep his word; he would be there when Link woke up.  As twilight came and went it became too dark to properly read, and left to his own thoughts the silence was quickly becoming unnerving. Here and there it was interrupted by incoherent mumbles or a soft rustle of blankets as Link shifted, but for the most part Sheik felt as though he were sitting alone.  _ Alone, in the dark, interrupted periodically by the sound of people. _ Sheik shook his head and sat up straighter; his mind was wandering again. It had crept farther this time. For just a split second the pattern on the carpet had been like limestone and the crinkle of sheets briefly registered as a particular style of loose fitted pants. It was only then Sheik realized just how much the other really had put him at ease the past few days simply by keeping him company. Zelda had been very much right if this truly had been her intentions.

However now with Link in the throes of semi-consciousness, Sheik was reverting back to a less adjusted state. The air in the room seemed more resistant to draw through the breathable fabric that shrouded his face, as if it had thickened considerably since morning. With a slight hesitance, reasoned away by the room’s dim lighting, the blonde tugged at the fabric that covered his face. It fell to hang casually around his neck, and yet somehow to Sheik it still felt suffocating and constricting. Another good tug rendered it loose, though in this state it would be impossible to simply tug it back up. Again Sheik reasoned away the concern. Anyone that walked into the room would require time to adjust to the light and that would give him more than enough time to do it back up.

Unfortunately the small relief was only temporary and it wasn’t long before he found himself exactly as he was only moments before. He needed air. Yes, that was it. He just needed some air, just needed to stand up and move for a bit. Sheik repeated the reassurances as he made his way over to the window and unlatched it. The dusk air was cool and refreshing against his skin, and for a long moment he stayed there with his head hung and his hands set firmly on the sill to brace himself. Here and there his breath still hitched, but slowly it was returning to normal. Again he silently reassured himself; it wasn’t a setback, just a stressful day, he was fine, really, he  was perfectly fine, nothing to worry about. 

* * *

 

All of this went by unnoticed, at least where Link was concerned. His subconsciousness picked up on the small sounds as Sheik moved around, but neither could his mind string the scattered thoughts together, nor did he recognize what that meant. It was like his ears heard the noises but his mind didn’t read them as sounds of someone being with him. He soon feel asleep once more after that and didn’t wake up before the sun had set and even then he was slow in doing so.

Link shifted in his sleep and groaned softly. Or at least, he tried to. His mouth and throat were so dry that his voice cracked and he ended up in a coughing fit that burned his throat. Everything ached, he had a pounding headache but it was nothing compared to the dull pain in his face. He opened his eyes – or one of them, there was something wrapped around the other half of his face that prevented him from doing so – and blinked in confusion.

There was light coming from a lit candle somewhere, a gentle flicker in the dark room that helped him recognize he was in the medical wing of the castle. Even the room was something he was familiar with; he’d woken up here more than once.

Link didn’t give his surroundings more attention than that, not after he’d spotted a glass of water on the bedside table next to him. His tongue felt like a foreign object in his mouth, even more so after the desired drink was so close and his lips cracked when he heaved another painful moan. Why was he so dizzy? What had happened?

He didn’t notice how he’d croaked those words out loud as he put what was left of his strength into the attempt at sitting up. He needed that water.

* * *

 

It wasn’t the first time Link had stirred, but he seemed a bit more functional this time around to the Sheikah who was sitting at the foot of the bed. Nimble fingers had busied themselves with the task of re-weaving a fair section of rope. It was tedious but required focus and kept his mind busy. Aside from that , it simply needed to be done, and Sheik was far too old to have anyone repairing his weapons for him.  When the stir appeared to be more than just a shift in position, the blonde set aside his task to help the other sit up.

 Sheik was hesitant to outright answer the boy’s question, instead soothing over his concerns with simple reassurances as he continued to urge the other to sit up.  Only then did he realize Link wasn’t slumping over, he was reaching for something.  If anyone were to have been watching, they might have thought it odd the way Sheik decided to go about it. He sat next to the other, letting one of Link’s arms hang around his shoulders while one of his own wrapped around Link’s waist, and with his free hand passed the much desired water to the other. All the while he hoped Link wasn’t yet thinking clearly enough to see how much even the idea of the liquid spilling bothered him.  **“Better?”** he asked softly, once Link appear to have had his fill.

* * *

 

Once the much desired drink was within reach, Link had to remind himself that he needed to take it slow. As much as he yearned to flush down the entire glass of water in one big gulp, he knew enough about injuries and waking up with a certain bitter taste in his mouth. Chances were too high that he’d throw up right away, stomach still too sore to deal. It had happened too often before, both in this timeline and the time that never was. The aftertaste that red potion left was one he was way too familiar with, after all.

Sip by sip and with Sheik’s help he downed some of that cool liquid, sighing softly once he was done and just for a moment he considered letting his eyes slide shut again. His head felt like it was wrapped in cotton and split in two at the same time. Sometimes a bolt of pain would cross through his features, no doubt the effects of the potion wearing off slowly. And while he still felt safe with his friend by his side, he couldn’t shake off the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. Probably the reason why he was here in the first place.

So he ended up not giving in to the sleepiness and instead handed him the empty glass, not trusting his own shaky hands. Mouth moistened, it was easier to speak, though his voice still cracked. **“How long was I out for?”** , he inquired, mentally chiding himself to focus. What he could remember was that he’d been in the hospital wing for a while now. The bed and room he was in had become his new home for the past- what, weeks? A glimpse down told him that his left leg was wrapped tightly and he was barely able to move it. Probably still broken. And as for the bandages around his head- oh.

**_C_ ** olour drained from the blond’s face as he suddenly remembered what had gotten him into the situation in the first place. Left hand curling into the bedding to keep himself somewhat grounded, he brought his right one up to carefully pat at the bandages wrapped around the right side of his face. The ones that covered his eye – or  _ where it once had been. _

* * *

 

**“You have been drifting in and out of consciousness for a couple days,”** Sheik said as he set the glass on the night stand. He had pulled down his cowl earlier to use his teeth against a rather stubborn knot. Without it, his voice was undampend and its true resonance came through with more clarity in the quiet room.  **“It was to be expected.”** The hylian began to shift and Sheik accommodated for it, but kept a hand at the man’s back to steady him as his mind played catch up. There was no missing the way his expression fell as realization hit him and It had Sheik running his hand over the others back before letting it rest at his shoulder.  **“It will be alright, Link. I have seen you surmount worse. Your tenacity is unmatched.“** The last line came with the slight hum of a chuckle behind a tired smile.

* * *

 

Given any other time, it would have been the perfect opportunity to start an argument with his friend about who was the more stubborn one out of the two of them. But as the memories partially came back to him, Link could do nothing but stare at the blanket pooling in his lap and fight against the urge to rip off the bandages. The more reasonable part of his brain told him that it would be a huge mistake, but another part of him wasn’t too sure if this was really happening. Mind hazy and body weak, he felt more out of it than he had in a long time– but Sheik’s hand on his shoulder felt way too real. The tone of his voice, gentle sympathy instead of pity, was too real.

What was he supposed to do now?

This wasn’t a broken bone that needed time to mend or a wound that needed just the right potion to heal faster; he was not going to get his eye back. Everything he’d learned, what he’d trained for in this life and the one that never was.. it was all based on the fact that he knew how to function as best as he could. With one eye blinded, he was only half the warrior he used to be.

**L** ink gave a soft hum then, followed by a shrug that brushed off the other’s hand as he glanced away. **“Have you stayed here since- you know. Since** **_then_ ** **?”**

* * *

 

He knew Link wasn’t in the best state of mind, but part of him had hoped for something, even just the upturned corner of a weak smile. Sheik recalled the way they used to rib each other with playful bickering. He let his hand fall away to rest on the bed as his eyes panned down to nowhere in particular and a sad sort of pensive look briefly took hold of his features at the nostalgic thought. At the same time there was a strange ache in his chest at the loss of contact, but he chased away the thought. Now wasn’t the time for it.

**“As much as I could be. I told you I would be here.”** Link didnt need guarding so much as company. Normally this had Sheik showing up mid afternoon once he had hauled himself from bed to begrudgingly do some kind of light training or to assist the queen if called upon. The courtyard garden had become a fairly comfortable place to haunt. However the days following Link’s ordeal had Sheik staying close by if not directly at his side.

How long had the other been cooped up in this room? Days? Weeks? They had stopped visiting the cafeteria and the grounds when Link’s health had started to decline again. Abruptly Sheik turned to more directly address the other.  **“No one will be in the garden at this hour. It would do you good to get some fresh night air.“** In truth it would do them both some good and the wheelchair they had previously used for their short ventures still lay at the far end of the room.

* * *

 

**_L_ ** ink had to admit, the idea sounded tempting. Despite knowing that his friend had stayed by his side and watched over him for quite a while now, he figured it would be alright to rely on his help to get outside and back in once they were done. There was only so much an open window could do – the blond was still a child of the forest, after all. And even after all those years of living with the other knights, located behind the thick walls of the castle, he still often sought out the woods in order to relax and rest. Or he used to, at least. How long had it been since he’d last travelled to the Lost Woods? Months, probably.

**“** **_A_ ** **lright.”** , he softly said, biting down a heartfelt sigh. Link knew that Sheik meant well, but he couldn’t help the slight bouts of irritation he felt once in a while. It wasn’t directed at his friend, not really, but he was upset with the situation in general. The Hylian had never liked being bedridden and could still remember clearly when he’d caught a nasty cold after the events in the Water Temple. Navi had laughed at his expense for weeks after; apparently he’d thrown more than one tantrum when suffering from fever.

**“** **_O_ ** **ne might think you would’ve had enough of** **_me_ ** **by now, but you never fail to surprise, Sheik.”** Mumbled words, the ghost of a joke, as he accepted the other’s help to hobble towards the wheelchair. It wasn’t a long walk to the garden, but definitely not one he’d be able to make with one leg still broken and splinted.

* * *

 

It ate at him the entire way to the garden. It was supposed to be a joke, right? A tired mumble, not a snide grumble. Sheik tugged his cowl a little higher.

Moonlight flittered through the archways that ran the parameter of garden. The night was clear and bright, and it brought a certain surreal serenity to the courtyard in the way it casted over the foliage. Sheik wheeled Link over to a tree in the west corner and wordlessly helped him onto the grassy area beneath it. 

This should have nice, relaxing even, but Sheik felt tense. Worries on repeat cluttered his mind; he needed to do something about this. It wasn’t good for his focus and surely it wasn’t helping Link any. There was always that one thing he could do, but it came with consequences and he wasn’t quite desperate enough just yet to try it.

**“ Feeling any better, hero?”** Sheik asked, his tongue betraying him with old habits in his preoccupied state.

* * *

 

While it certainly did help to see something else besides his own room in the hospital wing, it was also brought to Link’s attention just how much he needed to rely on another person to do so. It didn’t sit well with him, adding to the pile of things he had to grow accustomed to. It made him awfully quiet, withdrawn to his own thoughts and with Sheik acting differently, conversation didn’t happen often.

It was how most of their nights went. Sheik would come to visit, sometimes tell him about his day but with Link’s lack of response at some point, they often sat in silence. If the Hero had been more attentive, he would have noticed that something preoccupied his friend’s mind, but he was too hung up on his own misery.  And when more and more time passed between Sheik’s visit, he should have realized that he had his own matters to take care of and that it was definitely nothing personal.

Miserable, bored and feeling utterly useless, however, the young man was left to his own devices. Left to ponder, to think about everything that had gone wrong in this life and the one that never was. There was too much time to pity himself, to worry about which step to take next. The doctor did his best to reassure him that his eye socket was healing nicely, that he would learn to manoeuvre himself without bumping into everything on his way. At some point, even his leg had healed well enough so he could walk around again, albeit carefully and still forbidden from participating in any sort of manual labour.

Through it all, however, Link never dared to ask the question that always burned on the tip of his tone: _Will I be able to fight again?_

As a warrior, it was what he’d always done. As a knight, it was how he had made himself useful after being sent back in time. It had given him a purpose, a home and a chance to be with the only ones who still _remembered_.

When Sheik entered his room – the one he lived in after he’d been released from the hospital wing – Link was suddenly hit with the realization that it wasn’t desperation that made him restless. It was anger. He was so angry at himself for feeling like a nuisance, for not being able to remember how exactly he’d been put into this mess that was his life now. And most of all he was angry for being angry because the more reasonable part of his mind still told him that he was lucky to even be alive.

**“** **B** **een a while since I’ve last seen you.”** There was a certain undertone in the Hero’s voice, one that spoke of bitterness and slight irritation.


	3. Chapter 3

There was only so much guilt Sheik could take. It was his fault Link was like this, it was his fault the soldiers were dead, it was his fault the Gerudo  knew where they’d be…because he cracked. He had cracked and he couldn’t even remember it because he had been so far gone, so broken by then. Helping Link was the only thing he could still make right, but not in his current state. The long silences filled with uncertainty had him more on edge than when he’d first walked in that room.

Impa would never agree to it, too many risks, not the proper way to go about things, but Sheik knew one other person who still remember the old ritual. A trance like meditation that clouded the mind, hid the problems behind a smoke screen until he was ready to deal with them. It could only be used for so long, and required daily meditative upkeep, _and_ it had a tendency to break like a dam all at once if not properly dispelled; but Sheik saw it as the only viable option. With

only word to the Queen he set out to find The Poe Collector. While poe’s were a hobby of his, among the Sheikah he was simply The Collector, a historian of sorts on lore and practices. He also was a man of grey morality, so it took little persuading when the blonde managed to track him down just outside Kakariko village, waiting for him at the temple entrance.

It could have been minutes or days when Sheik resurfaced to the waking world and was met by the new haze that numbed him. The feelings and thoughts he aimed to set aside– unavoidably along with many others, were still there, but held at arms length, temporarily unable to touch him.

————-

Sheik rose with the sun that day. He made his rounds early and even managed to meet Zelda for tea briefly before she was called away on political matters. It was a strange sort of calm. He didn’t feel particularly good, in fact he still felt pretty bad, but it bothered him less and was easier to ignore for another time.

It was half past noon when Sheik made his way to Link’s room. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but wasn’t surprised by the slightly hostile greeting.  Link was standing by the window, one leg noticeably bearing more weight than the other, and returned his gaze to the outside world as Sheik made his way over. **“There were matters I had to tend to,”** he said as he lean against a nearby armoire, **“at the shadow temple.”** It techincally wasn’t a lie and gave enough information to dismiss any thoughts about it being war related. **“It’s good to see you up and walking. I had some words with some people and they’re considering my suggestion that you should at least be permitted on the archery range.”** He almost sounded normal, like he was himself again. There was a flatness to his voice, but it was subtle and easily missed by most. With any luck Link would miss it too.

* * *

 

In the time that never was they had been strangers, each relying on the other for different matters but with the same goal in mind – to save Hyrule. After that, they had become friends, brothers in arms even and if Link was completely honest with himself, there had been more reasons why he often sought out the other blond. They had gotten close enough so he could read him better, although there was still some kind of mysterious air about the other, especially when he insisted on wearing the cowl and guarding his expression.

      When Sheik stepped up to him, there was a faint sense of dèjávu that crept up the Hero’s spine, but he couldn’t quite place why. Sheik had been gone for a while without as much as a word, which reminded him of how things had been back then, but on the other hand, Link hadn’t felt like himself lately either. There was barely a time where he didn’t feel out of place, alienated from himself.

     The explanation offered to him was vague and didn’t calm him down in the slightest, in fact it made him purse his lips and cross his arms, offering a small sound as a response. He hadn’t expected anything, shouldn’t have after greeting him in an unfriendly manner, but Sheik’s response somehow riled him up further. Uncrossing his arms to grip the window pane, Link exhaled softly, mentally chiding himself to keep calm. It wasn’t until Sheik revealed what he had been up to, at least partially, that he turned to look at his friend.

      For a second there was a flicker of hope, a faint feeling of reassurance as he met those ruby eyes, but it passed as quickly as it came. Did Sheik actually believe he’d be able to shoot his bow and hit the mark? He couldn’t even open doors without missing the handle every now and then. There was no way he wasn’t going to make a fool out of himself.

       **“** **_A_ ** **re you so bored, you decided it’d be fun to watch me miss every target?”** Grim humour, bitterness weaved into his words as he shot a crooked grin at the other blond.

* * *

 

The other blonde was angry and afraid, Sheik could see that much, and brushed off the hurtful intent. He let a beat fall between them before responding, **“You know me better than that.”** The casual almost teasing tone that the phrase would normally have was absent and replace by a decisive statement. **”As for your concerns, anyone who has ever taught archery can tell you that it is far more difficult to get recruits to shoot with** **_both_ ** **.”** Sheik left it at that, purposely omitting the offending word. He had wanted to say more, something lighthearted or reassuring, but the timing wasn’t right and Link was too unpredictable.

* * *

 

Despite the neutral tone, it felt like Sheik was chiding him. Without a hint of humour in his voice, his words seemed almost patronizing and Link scoffed quietly before pushing away from the window. He hadn’t expected Sheik to pity him – didn’t want him to. He’d seen enough of allies and strangers alike throw him a pitiful glance. Just the other day he had even told Zelda to leave him alone, because he could no longer take the way her blue eyes ghosted over the right side of his face only to soften with sadness.

     The Hero didn’t want to be pitied and yet he often found himself waking in the middle of the night, longing for years long since passed where he would curl up under a tree and feel Navi’s tiny fingers comb through his hair. Those moments usually passed as quickly as they came and he ended up clutching his pillow so he wouldn’t start throwing things across the room with intent to hear them shatter and break.

      It wasn’t like him and even Link could see as much. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to see that side of him as well - especially not Sheik.

       **“** **B** **ack to the basics then, I suppose. What use is a hero who can’t defend himself, eh? I can’t expect you to save my ass all the time, after all.”** Careless words, meant as an outlet for his frustration, as Link was completely unaware of the way they might affect his friend. **“Those** **_matters_ ** **that kept you busy– are you going to leave again?”**

* * *

 

Words that would have cut deep, only ached. For a split second they had brought Sheik back to a place he didn’t want to visit, but he steeled himself and straightened up from his leaning. **“I was under the impression that it was something you wanted to do. You are by no means obligated to do it.”** With a small sigh Sheik crossed the few feet to the sitting chair. It was closer to the other but still left space between them, space that Link looked like he needed.

The question hung in the air demanding an answer. **“I shouldn’t have to.”** He knew eventually he would have to go back to have the barrier dispelled, but Link need not know that. Not now anyway, he would probably know eventually and Sheik would deal with that bridge when he crossed it.  For now there were more urgent things to consider. He had hoped the possibility of being allowed to train some would have cheered the other up a bit, but it only seemed to make Link angrier. Perhaps a change of subject was in order. **“I heard a rumor this morning; whispers about a trade treaty with the Garo and Zora. I suspect it’s a cover to get the remaining bay Zora up river.”** The Garo had been reluctant to choose sides. Now it would seem that someone may have had some success persuading them.

* * *

 

Sheik wasn’t wrong in his assumptions; Link had been utterly bored for the past weeks and especially recently, after having healed well enough so he could roam the castle grounds freely, he had gotten restless to a point where he was almost anxious. Mind no longer hazy from medication and his body’s exhaustion, he had spent so much time with himself, so much time _thinking_ , that he couldn’t stand being by himself anymore.

      It was just that Link was afraid. And for someone who was once the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, that was the most shameful thing to admit.

      Sure, he hadn’t lost a limb and with enough time, he should be able to learn how to fight again, but what if he never became as good as he used to? Once he had been top of his class at the Knight’s Academy, once he had fought side by side with the Sheikah – but what if he was no longer good enough for that position?

      His friend’s calm voice rose him from his thoughts, tuning in just in time to grasp the most content of his speech. Political matters had never been his forte, he’d served the one he trusted most – his Queen – and especially the past months most concerns lay with the Gerudo. It was what had brought him into this mess. Lake Hylia was no longer a safe place and neither was the passage to the Zora.

      **“** **I** **s it about reinforcement?”** , the blond quietly asked, brows furrowed in thought. He couldn’t blame the fish folk for being afraid; not after the last ambush on him and his forces. If Zelda’s forces couldn’t protect themselves, how were they supposed to protect their allies?

* * *

 

Sheik cocked his head quizzically at the other’s question. **“no, of course not it-”** But his words were cut short as the realization dawned on him. Wide red eyes flickered up to meet blue ones, **“No one told you, did they?”** it came out soft, less of a question and more of a confirmation. Sheik casted his gaze to the side in thought, a hand coming up to rest over the cowl where his mouth was. It made sense now. Of course he didn’t know. The reports probably hadn’t been fully processed yet with most of the surviving soldiers having been in the sick bay and even if they had sent out an informal notice, Link probably didn’t ever read the jargon riddled dossiers himself.

 **“I do not have the full story, I doubt many do yet, but I can tell you what I have heard,”** Sheik said, rising from his chair. **“You and your men, that battle didn’t end in retreat; It was a stalemate.”**

 **“For the Zora to have enough time to securely open the waterway and flood the canyon, I gather that you must have cut the Gerudo numbers down enough that they thought it more wise to regroup than hold their position. I have also heard more than once, with vigor i might add,”** Sheik punctuated, raising his brow as he took a breath, **“that you personally incapacitated the Gerudo commander. ”**

The original plan had been more than just the waterway, but with the bridge taken out by siege, and if the Garo were to open the aqueducts then the currant would be too strong and the water level too low to cross with foot soldiers alone. Sheik closed the distance between them, clapping a hand to Link’s shoulder before letting it fall again to his side. **“It’s the Terminian bay Zora I suspect to be evacuating up river.”**

* * *

 

Of all the things to happen, there had been a positive outcome of the battle. Blue eyes widened at the thought, gaze fixed on his friend’s face. He couldn’t quite believe his words, but there was no reason for Sheik to lie about it. What truly bothered him was the fact that he hadn’t heard a single word about what had happened. Partially he was to blame; he hadn’t asked, had closed himself off of people and even sent visitors away. There were no reports for him to read and with the way everyone had been tiptoeing around him, Link had simply assumed that the entire mission had been nothing but a disaster.

      **“** **_I_ ** **didn’t know..”** , the blond muttered, expression softening as he brought a hand up to rub at his neck in slight embarrassment. To put it simple, he had been too miserable to care about anyone but himself and that was a trait that was more than uncommon for him, even Link knew that. Somehow the battle had changed him and he had this irking feeling that it wasn’t only because of his injury. Somehow.. there was more to it.

       **_A_ ** sense of familiarity nagged at the back of his mind as Sheik brought up more memories he couldn’t remember. Most prominent were a set of amber eyes and even though he knew that they had to belong to a Gerudo, it didn’t quite explain the way his heart skipped a beat. Perhaps it was the mentioned commander, but it didn’t justify how it stole the breath right out of him.

      **_T_ ** here was more to the story but his mind was failing him.

      **_A_ ** cting on a feeling he couldn’t explain, Link crossed the distance between them to sit down in front of the chair. His movements were still a little clumsy, giving away that he was still healing and he had to stretch his left leg out in front of him in order to sit comfortably. It didn’t matter; he just wanted to be closer to the other. **“I don’t- remember much. Have you shared your thoughts with Zelda yet? There might be some truth to that..”**

* * *

 

Sheik stepped aside to give Link the chair, although he remained close by, choosing to half sit half lean against the arm rest. He had been distant and Sheik had been hesitant about contact moments prior, but now the other seemed more inclined to seek his company. **“I know the feeling; it can be very tiresome.”** By the thrice did Sheik know that feeling, at the moment it was held at bay, but it had been a constant nagging at the back of his mind for months.

The brush of Link’s shoulder against him shifted Sheik’s attention. With his nerves calmed, those little nostalgic feelings had room to creep through. They had been so close once. It was enlisting in The Queen’s Shadow that had driven them apart, but Sheik knew he was never meant for knighthood.

Though Link wasn’t looking at him, Sheik’s gaze hadn’t left him. Link seemed exhausted, almost as if the anger hadn’t subsided, but instead had a well of emotions piled on top of it. However, this time he could handle it. He could think clearly enough now, and as if no time had passed between them he draped an arm across the other blonde’s shoulders like he often used to. It even almost felt like he was the taller of the two again.

 **“I heard that rumor from the kitchen staff. They love to gossip between themselves and the maids, and do not mind me lurking. As they once said to me, ‘a man of many secrets is not likely to expose a good source of gossip’. I imagine Zelda is already aware, but it is something I intend to look into further.”** Sheik had his suspicions about the whole affair however. The Garo were not always the most trustworthy sort. It was said in hushed whispers that they were what was left of the interlopers, the original Terminian Sheikah tribe that renounced their loyalty for power and were returned to the realm of twilight to be dealt with by those who had chosen to remain in shadow when Hylia offered them light. Over the years fewer and fewer of the Sheikah were able to traverse both plains until the ability became a rarity.

A practiced tug of his cowl left it to pool around his neck. He had needed it before, but now he felt comfortable enough to let it fall, at least for the moment. **“More of your men have been appearing in the dinning hall as of recent. I’m sure you would be more than welcomed to join them when you are feeling up to it.”**

* * *

 

Tiresome was the one word that described best how it felt to constantly seek a memory that was once so important but now couldn’t be grasped. It was like waking up from an upsetting dream and while details slipped right through his fingers, the feeling still lingered. It was upsetting, because Link couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something very important besides the fact that their mission hadn’t been an entire disaster. Quite the contrary, even.

      The blond hummed softly, lost in thoughts but still listening and leaned into Sheik’s side. It rose an ache in him, an ache for a past where they would fit right into each other’s habits even after being separated for weeks or months due to different schedules and missions. There had been better times, times where Link wouldn’t worry about anything but when they could spend time together again, but those seemed long gone. War changed all of them, but it was good to see that at least they still shared some of that unspoken communication.

      **“** **_A_ ** **man of many secrets, huh? Well, at least they got** **_that_ ** **right..”** , Link muttered more to himself, the hint of a smile on his tired face. **“Let me know if you find anything. I’m afraid I’m not much help at the moment, but I want to be back on the road again as soon as possible, so to speak.”**

      Practising archery was a step into the right direction, at least. Part of him even looked forward to it, as long as it meant he would no longer feel like the walls were closing in on him. It was only a matter of days until he would be allowed to return to his own chamber, at least that was what the doctor had promised.

      The promise of interacting with people he had once fought side by side with was a good one, especially after so much time rejecting visitors. Besides, Link had no doubt that some of them might be able to fill in some of the things he couldn’t remember, if only vaguely. His memory wasn’t lost forever, maybe those stories would somehow jumpstart his brain. **“I might actually do that.”** , he agreed and tilted his head back so he could look at him. Blue eyes darted over the Sheikah’s exposed face for a second before he continued. **“What about you? What’s your plan for the next days?”**

* * *

 

The way Link leaned against him made his stomach flutter. He felt like he had finally done something right. A small step but a step none the less. **“When asked I have been doing small tasks for Zelda, but I believe those to be busy work for the most part. My plans as of late largly amount to rebuilding my strength.”** Sheik replied, the sudden sense of progress and familiarity momentarily loosening his tongue. He flexed is fingers as he spoke. They still felt weak, but it was better than before.

——————

Days came with more ease now. At night Sheik would meditate in the garden. In the morning he would wake with functionality, able to rise from bed while the light was still blue. He wasn’t particularly happy, but being able to be productive had lifted his spirits some. Food was easier to stomach and left him with the energy to do more than the lightest of training. He even had half a mind to try sparring with some of the others getting over their injuries. Seeing Link up and around helped a great deal too.

It was late in the evening when a tap at his window caught his attention. Half braided hair was slung over his shoulder as he moved to open the window for the poe collector. The man only crouched on the ledge, not actually entering the room. **“My time here has been cut short. It must be now, Sheik.”** The blonde stepped back and shook his head. No, it was too soon. Link was only just starting to get better, Sheik himself was only just starting to get better. There was no way he could go back now. **“I cannot do that.”** Sheik’s gaze flittered to the floor, then back to the collector. He was waiting for the speech, the riot act about responsibility and putting himself in unnecessary danger, but it never came. The collector merely nodded and said with a shrug, **“if you think yourself capable of dispelling it alone.”** It was almost a let down to not have to explain himself. Sheik visibly relaxed and nodded his head sheepishly. When his eyes returned their gaze to the window, the mysterious man had vanished.

* * *

 

      As promised, Link had been released from the hospital wing not long after and was allowed to go back to his own chamber. There had been times where he’d considered getting his own small place in Castle Town or Kakariko, but he spent most of the time in the castle or on the training grounds, so he hadn’t settled down yet. Besides, neither Castle Town nor Kakariko felt like home to him. Upon entering, he’d found where they had put his belongings after the ambush and Link had been confused to find a familiar necklace among them. Not because he couldn’t recognize it, but because it was supposed to be with another person. Words didn’t come easily, not while he felt like he had forgotten a great deal, so in the end he kept it hidden around his own neck and below his tunic.

       Regular meetings to get his eye socket cleaned and checked, as well as the healing progress of his leg were still a thing, but his heart felt lighter each time he could leave the hospital wing after that. Sheik had been right, meeting with his men and practising archery did wonders to his mood and lifted his spirits. At some point, smiling no longer felt like a foreign expression on the Hero’s face and he could feel himself healing in more ways than one.

       Days passed, evenings were spent in the tavern down at Castle Town and Link had time to talk to friends and comrades. Too many had died during the ambush and their losses were mourned, but he was pleased to see every single one who had made it out alive. Stories were exchanged; some that made him laugh but also some that made him nostalgic. At some point he found he felt relieved to still be alive while so many weren’t.

       It wasn’t the only reason he lingered outside of Sheik’s door one night, hesitating to knock.

       Link wasn’t the only one who had trouble remembering details. Sometimes no word could be uttered about the ambush because it would trigger something for one of his comrades. PTSD was common among soldiers, he knew as much, but his curiosity had been piqued after tonight. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d asked Sheik of his whereabouts during the ambush, but with the constant buzz of alcohol in his blood, he felt like it’d be alright to try again. Besides, he realized he’d missed the other blond tonight. It wouldn’t harm to at least tell him goodnight.

* * *

 

With a sigh Sheik ruffled his hair, shaking it loose of the half finished braid. After the collector’s brief visit, sleep wasn’t going to come to him any time soon. Figuring it would distract his mind, Sheik walked over to the nightstand to retrieve a lenthy letter that had come by hawk earlier that day. He had intended to share the news with Link, but upon seeing him reconnecting with his men at the tavern, Sheik had thought better of interupting. Especially since they had appeared to be discussing the battle, the “goddess danmed scout” being a reoccurring theme.

He was only a few paragraphs into re-reading the letter when clumsy footsteps echoed down the corridor. A soft **“oof”** sound had a smirk tugging at Sheik’s lips. Link must has clipped his shoulder rounding the corner. The footsteps stopped at his door and remained there for a long moment.

Sheik crossed the room, checking along the way to make sure the collar of his night shirt was high enough to cover his scars. The door creaked as he opened it, seemingly surprising the other blonde slightly. **“Did you want to come in, Link?”** Sheik asked with a smirk and a small hummed chuckle. It was endearing how after all these years Link could still be bashful at times around him. He ushered the other inside, shutting the door behind him and gesturing for Link to take a seat wherever. **“Glad to see you stop by,”** he said as he made himself comfortable sitting cross legged on the bed. **“I thought I would have to wait to tell you about a letter I received.”** Sheik found himself more excited than he thought he’d be, a real smile on his face as he told Link of the word his cousin had sent. She and her tribe– a sister-tribe of Sheik’s own, were to arrive in Kakariko within the next few days.

It had been some time since Sheik had last seen her, or been around any tribe for that matter. Not to mention it meant Link could finally see what Sheik had described to him all those many years, or to some extent at least. He had always meant to take Link with him to the desert but the time had never been ideal. **“…could even go up to the forests for a bit of training while we’re there,“** he continued before resting back on his palms.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until he caught sight of the blond waves framing a delicate face, that Link realized how late it had to be. A loose outfit completed the casual look, but it was mostly the lack of fabrics that usually hid Sheik’s lower face from view that caught his attention. He didn’t get to see the other’s slender neck often and just for a moment, he was dumbfounded – speechless even. Until he heard the amusement in Sheik’s voice, that is. It made blue eyes snap up, gaze ghosting over his friend’s upturned lips to finally meet red. Link shouldn’t have been surprised that Sheik had heard him come, sneaking up on him was nearly impossible and he hadn’t been too graceful in his approach anyway.

      Laughing softly, almost embarrassedly, the blond shot him a grin of his own before slipping inside the room. **“To my defense”** , he muttered once the door closed behind him. **“There’s not a single clock down here. I have** ** _no idea_** **what time it is.”** He wasn’t feeling too bad however; even if Sheik looked like he was ready to go to bed, he had still been up. Besides, if he wanted him to leave, he wouldn’t have let him inside.

     A brief trip to the window so he could throw an attentive glance to the outside. **“What’s the letter about?”** , he curiously inquired, pleased that Sheik didn’t even ask why Link had suddenly decided to turn up at his door at Goddesses knew what time it was. A habit after years of training, despite not doubting that the castle was safe, but it also gave him something to do while he frowned at the way his heart had skipped a beat upon seeing Sheik climb on top of his bed.

      Eventually, Link sat down next to him, legs dangling over the side of the bed, though his upper body was turned towards the other. **“Y'know what, that sounds like a great plan actually.”** , he admitted, lazy grin present on his face. He was excited about meeting other Sheikah. During the past months, other Sheikahs had appeared and apprently resided in Kakariko now, but the Hero had yet to meet anyone besides Sheik and Impa. Both were a little peculiar in their own way, so he was curious about what they were like. Especially if someone was related to Sheik.

     **“** **B** **esides, it’s been forever since the last time I’ve spent some time in the forest..”** It was the closest he was going to get to the Kokiri forest, something he had no plans on refusing. Even the thought of breathing fresh forest air had him smiling. **“Is there a particular reason why she’s come to visit?”**

* * *

 

Link was acting a bit peculiar, perhaps as if something was on his mind, but Sheik dismissed the thought. Maybe it was a reaction to his enthusiasm, and the idea of being in the forest did seemed to brighten the other’s mood, albeit filtered through what appeared to be a comfortable amount of alcohol.

 **“There is…,”** Sheik cocked an ear this way and that way listening for anyone who might be around before he leaned in closer and continued. **“Kakariko village is larger than most think. The shadow temple is a gateway in more than one respect, literal as well as figurative. We do not have many stationary villages, it would be too difficult to conceal, but beyond the temple is one of them.”** He pressed his lips into a thin line as he thought of what he could and could not say, even though he had really said too much already. **“Raza, my cousin,”** Sheik clarified. **“She is a see’er; one of many in her tribe. With most of the elders perishing in the previous war, many of the tribes’ mystics lack experience and have been squabbling over their soothsaying. Her tribe and Kakariko have the most and the most practiced ones. With any luck what they lack in power they can make up for in numbers.”** Sheik left out the part about what exactly those divinations were, and for good reason. Largely the various mystics could not agree upon whether it was a good omen or a bad one, as was sometimes the case when great change was foretold. Not to mention Raza had been rather vague herself about the matter.

 **“However, Raza is also one for parties and the equinox is coming up.”** He said in a much less secretive and more humorous tone as he straightened up. It was good to gossip again, to have someone to speak to in confidence even if only for lesser secrets. Link had always been good for that. With the divulging of secrets done with, it occurred to Sheik that Link may have visited him for a reason. With any luck, he thought, maybe it was even good news. At least he hoped so anyway.

* * *

 

   Link fell very still at that and listened with a curious expression on his face. The way that Sheik had reacted, it was obvious that he was hesitant to share the information with him. But either his trust for Link was great enough to be sure of his discretion or his own excitement overrode the worry and it made warmth blossom in the Hylian’s belly. Sometimes it were the little things that Sheik did, that amazed him. Even if it was simply inviting him in and talking to him as if he’d expected Link to stop by so late at night instead of drilling him with questions.

       **“** **J** **ust so you know, I’ll forever sulk at you if I’m not invited.”** , he replied with a small smirk of his own. It’d be the perfect opportunity to meet Sheik’s cousin and whoever else from the Sheikah’s sister-tribe that were going to be there, but also to spend more time with his friend. Link didn’t know much about Sheikah customs or festivities, but those were questions to be asked once the day drew closer. For now he had more pressing matters to take care of, even if he was content just sitting by Sheik’s side. Wallow in the buzz and warmth of slight intoxication mixed with the feelings of comfort that arose whenever he was with the other.

       Eventually, the blond kicked off his boots and shifted until he could sit on his right leg while the injured one still touched the ground. **“I was down at the tavern earlier”** , he began, grin falling from his face to make way for a more serious expression. It was why he had decided to visit Sheik in the first place, although that bewilderment had yielded to a strange kind of longing the close he’d come to his room. **“Talked to my men and shared some stories. We also discussed some of the events back then.”** Link hesitated, barely daring to blink as he stared at his friend. **“They’re trying to help me remember.”**

       Sheik rarely talked about his missions in general and Link had learned the hard way not to ask. He never stopped worrying either, but they were both living a dangerous life – especially after political matters had met a new crisis in Hyrule. Ever since the Gerudo had declared war everything had gone downhill in a whole different way than in the time that never was.

       Still, it couldn’t hurt to ask. Perhaps the other knew how to make sense of what his men had told him.

       **“** **_I_ ** **don’t remember it myself, but apparently there was some sort of lack in communication. We were down a scout and moved on my order right before we were attacked.”** Leaving out the part about _‘the damn Sheikah scout’_ , as most of the men had agreed on, the blond was unsure about approaching Sheik. There were secrets his friend wasn’t allowed to share and he did not want to put him in the position where he might feel torn between wanting to be helpful but also having to listen to orders of secrecy. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity at the situation, once again close to grasping a memory he’d forgotten. It explained the Gerudo ambush and why they hadn’t been able to see it coming. A dead scout that was supposed to warn them, a planned and thoroughly executed ambush at the right time and place– it just seemed to fit so well that he didn’t want to dismiss the matter without at least trying. Perhaps there was something his friend knew or had read in the reports.

       **“** **D** **o you know anything about that?”**

* * *

 

At first Sheik was glad to hear that Link was reconnecting, beginning to heal the unseen wounds, getting out and about, but as the blonde continued Sheik could see what he was truly getting at. It was said gingerly, “lack of communication” “down a scout”. Was Link treading carefully with him out of kindness or did he already know and was looking for Sheik to confess? No, no if Link already knew then he’d be furious. Link would never forgive him for what he’d done if he knew. Link was loyal, and Sheik was a traitor now.

When the question was asked, his expression faltered, sinking slightly as he casted his gaze downward. Sheik could only imagine how he might have reacted had he taken the poe collector’s offer. **“I…”** He lightly shook his head as he tried to find the right words. **“I was not at the battle. Your soldiers undoubtedly know more than I ever could.”** Sheik shrugged his shoulders. **“There was an attempt to get you more intel, without it you had no choice but to proceed, some say that when the battle was all but lost that you drew strength from Fayore to keep fighting.”** It wasn’t a lie as long as he specified his answer to just the battle. However Sheik knew that his mannerisms were betraying him, making it appear as if he was hiding something. It left a bad taste in his mouth to allow Link to think that of him, even if it was true.

He shifted his gaze to the side, letting it rest on the night sky. **“I was…”** a soft sigh left him. Maybe this would lessen the sting. **“I was still in the infirmary at the time.”** With any luck, most thought the “scout”– as spies were usually listed, had died and Link would see his discomfort as a admission of weakness instead of guilt, merely a blow to his pride.

* * *

 

Link had been right about the initial thought to carefully approach his friend. What he couldn’t say, however, was the reason behind Sheik’s hesitation. It didn’t stop him from carefully watching the blond’s face, searching for any sign that might explain his behaviour. It also didn’t stop the growing disappointment, the longer he listened to his words. Link hadn’t wanted to, but he’d been starting to _hope_. Something about his men’s stories seemed familiar and it had to be, considering he’d been present at that time. But it was different to feel familiarity instead of a dull acknowledgement from those kind of reports.

      What Sheik told him wasn’t news to him. They had been ambushed, nearly lost the fight but at some point they had managed to push through. Driven by Link’s lead, apparently. He wasn’t one to give up in the first place and coupled with being blessed by the Goddess of Courage might’ve done the rest. A divine dispensation, perhaps, and Link would have believed the same if it wasn’t for the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he was forgetting an important puzzle piece.

      One that Sheik couldn’t provide him with, either.

     Pushing down the swell of mixed feelings of chagrin and anger, the Hylian sighed as well, shoulders sagging slightly with disappointment. There wasn’t a scout to report back to them, after all. If somebody failed their orders, it usually meant they were dead. Besides, it had been weeks – months even – and no one had turned up. Rumours worked that way, no matter how much secrecy people swore upon, words still slipped through eventually.

      **“** **W** **e never talked about that.”** , Link carried on. **“Your** **_injuries_ ** **, I mean.”** Guilt flashed hotly at the bottom of his stomach. Not that Sheik had been talkative on that matter, but Link hadn’t cared enough to ask during the time he was still healing, too hung up on his own misery. **“Not your mission, I** **_know_ ** **you can’t tell me about that.”**

* * *

 

 **“I know.”** Sheik said quietly, almost in a whisper. He took a breath and willed himself to look at the other. Dull red eyes met blue ones albeit briefly. **“pneumonia. A rather bad case of it…”** As he spoke, Sheik reach out to take Link’s hand and bring it to the center of his chest where raised scars could be felt through the thin cotton of his night shirt. **“…among other things.”** He let the other’s hand fall away after only a moment.

The action had been both incredibly reckless of him and yet also a step forward at the same time. Where before paranoia and anxiety would have stopped him, now he could see that it was okay. Link wouldn’t be able to tell that the scars formed letters, not because he was a poor reader, but because he had no reason to suspect such. It was a small and anxious victory, but a victory none the less.

It said what he couldn’t. A way to avoid rejecting Link’s concern while still being comfortably vague. Sheik even found himself compelled to say more. A product of the barrier he suspected, although the barrier would only have such an effect if it was already something he really did want. It was its intended purpose after all, breaking down grief and trauma into manageable chunks to be dealt with one at a time at his own pace. For a moment he remained quiet, but before Link could say anything he continue on.

 **“I did not come back of my own accord.”** Sheik uncrossed his legs and brought his knees up to rest his arms on. In his mind there were so many things to say, so many things he wanted to tell the other, but the blonde couldn’t bring himself to speak them. **“There was a bird, an owl, but far too large to be ordinary,”** the word trailed as Sheik struggled to recall the memory clearly. **“He knew my name. Kept talking endlessly. I think he was trying to keep me awake.”**

* * *

 

He’d braced himself for another dismissive response. Facts, at most, if he was lucky, but no explanation about how bad it had really been. And honestly, Link wouldn’t have blamed him – he hadn’t been a good friend to the Sheikah lately. In fact he would have welcomed the frustration at a lack of response instead of the guilt that had settled in his stomach.

      Sheik wasn’t too fond of the cold. In the past there had been times where he’d complained about cold feet, especially during winter. Something Link never failed to tease him about until equally cold hands had been stuck down his shirt and had made him shut up. Still, where had the Sheikah been to catch a dangerous case of pneumonia? Not anywhere near Gerudo Valley, that was for sure, so perhaps his mission had taken him to the Zora?

      Link frowned at the other, fingers twitching and blue eye slowly dropping to look where Sheik had placed his hand. Scars, thick and fresh enough to be felt through thin clothes. Link found himself resisting the urge to pull the smaller closer by the front of his shirt, overwhelmed by the wish to draw him into his arms to- to what? Protect him from harm? The harm had already been done, there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, his friend knew how to take care of himself, he wasn’t some damsel in distress. Still, it took a second or two to bury the sudden _want_ before he could face ruby eyes again.

      **“** K **aepora Gaebora.”** , he croaked and cleared his throat right after, before adding **. “I think.”** The owl’s name had sprung to mind, having encountered it when he was younger. **“Years ago- on my quest for the Spiritual Stones I met him a couple of times. He guided me sometimes.”** At that, Link sat up to move next to the other, albeit a little clumsily because of his bad leg. A subconscious move that brought them closer after Sheik had withdrawn and shielded himself by bringing his legs and arms up. **“He’s quite the talker, annoyed the hell out of me at times.”**

       A soft chuckle followed his words, smile softening the worried expression on his face. **“Sometimes he would carry me as if I didn’t weigh anything at all.”** Link gently bumped his shoulder into Sheik’s bony one. **“I’m not surprised he managed to fetch you so easily. If you lose any more weight, I’ll be able to hoist you up using only one arm.”** Wrapping concern into teasing words was something he could do, familiar territory, but perhaps Sheik needed a push into the right direction above everything. **“I worry about you. The less I know, the worse it gets. So thank you for sharing,  I know it makes you uncomfortable.”**

* * *

 

 **“Kaepora Gaebora.”** Sheik repeated quietly, committing the name to memory. It was reassuring to know that the owl was real and not simply a fever dream. When Link began to shift Sheik uncurled himself and scooted over to let the other have the edge side of the bed, both because of his still healing leg and so as to not be on his blind side. He was tempted to resume his previous position, but hesitated before deciding against it.

 **“Believe it or not this is an improvement,”** Sheik chimed in, echoing the way Link had laughed to ease the serious tone. **“It was difficult to stomach much of anything in the beginning, and I am still limited when it comes to physical training, but I have been doing what I can.** ” The statement was a little misleading, but it was true none the less. He was still a bit underweight, and his muscle wasn’t what it was before, but he was trying. In more than one respect too, but no matter how much he wanted to, he still found the ordeal difficult to speak about. A deep breath was exhaled through his nose as he slumped against the other, resting his head against Link’s shoulder. The contact stirred something inside him, a want he hadn’t been aware he had. However it was the words that followed that truly shook him. For all the distance Sheik had put between them, for all that Sheik had done to stifle his feelings and let go, to ease the pain of their duties separating them, Link still cared so much about him. Link worried for him. He thought about him. To actually hear it said…

Sheik wasn’t sure which was more foolish; the way he had tried to put duty before his closest friend, or the haste with which he threw all of that to the wind. Moving swiftly before he could change his mind, he turned to wrap his arms around the other, his forehead falling to settle in the crook of Link’s neck as fingers curled into the green fabric at his back. It was a slightly awkward position, but the arms that came around him made it less so as they pulled him close. **“That means a lot to me, Link.”** He had needed this so badly and he hadn’t even realized it. Strong, warm, safe. Goddess, he hadn’t felt this safe in what felt like eons.

For a long moment he kept silent, relishing in the sudden comfort, but also as a means to calm himself. The spell was a careful balancing act, and in truth he wasn’t always so sure he knew what he was doing, but he could feel it weaken at points when he allowed himself to think too heavily on what had happened. It was still better than it could be and he often had to remind himself of that.   **“I wish I could– I just– it isn’t that I–”** he took a breath as he paused to cease the wave of half started sentences, **“Be patient with me. I do not mean worry you.”** He could never tell Link everything, he knew that, but it soothed the ache to lie to himself.

The atmosphere had become far too serious. Any longer and it risked becoming awkward, so Sheik gently pulled away, a pink tint coloring his cheeks as he realized he was practically in the other’s lap. **“Well,”** Sheik said nervously clearing his throat and tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. **“It has gotten awfully serious in here hasn’t it?”** A small smirk took over his face. **“I think I can fix that.”** Leaning over the side of the bed Sheik fumbled blindly for a box stowed away underneath it. A small ‘ah’ sound left him when his fingers finally brushed what he was looking for and he held up the bottle in triumph before returning to his spot beside the other. The liquid ran hot down his throat and had Sheik scrunching up his face at the foul taste as he passed the bottle. **“ I’ll never know how you Hylians drink this stuff with such frevor.”**

* * *

 

  It hurt to hear how bad Sheik’s condition had been, but the guilt overlapped the pain mostly. Link couldn’t help but wonder if he could have helped, if there had been something – anything – he could have done to help his friend get back on his feet faster. It was reassuring to hear that he was getting better, but the part of him that wanted to help people always got the best of him. Even more so because it was _Sheik_ , who had been struggling. But he was here _now_ and his presence was appreciated the same way he treasured being around the Sheikah. Even if his initial decision had been alcohol-induced, it had turned out fine. Sheik nestled into his side, albeit hesitantly, but Link could see that hesitance came from wanting and not allowing himself instead of doing something he didn’t want to.

       When Sheik turned to him, he embraced him with open arms, not pausing for a second before pulling him as close as he could without making it uncomfortable for them. Link hadn’t been aware how much he had needed this – both of them probably did – until Sheik breathed quiet words against his throat. They were both still healing, in more than the physical sense, and it hadn’t been clear to Link until then, that he wouldn’t be able to do it alone. Didn’t want to, either, as a selfish part of him made itself known.

        **“** I **t’s all right.”** , Link murmured, one hand rubbing the Sheikah’s back in gentle strokes. Brushing away golden locks of hair so they wouldn’t get tangled, he faintly took note how soft Sheik’s hair was and that it was a pity he usually braided it. **“One step at a time. I just want you to know – despite being a complete moron at times – that I** ** _care_** **.”** It was more than that and it felt like scratching the surface of something he believed long since buried, but it wasn’t a lie per se. He _did_ care. He _did_ want Sheik to get better soon and he wanted things to be the way they were before.

       A minute or two passed as they relaxed into the embrace and Link felt muscles tense beneath his fingers before Sheik finally pulled away, not quite meeting his eye but not avoiding his gaze altogether. Link couldn’t help but wonder if there was or ever had been anyone that Sheik had been affectionate with. For him, there had been the Kokiri. Saria had been like a sister to him and it was like growing up with a lot of siblings. He had friends among the knights, even a lover or two– but Sheik usually kept to himself, didn’t he?

       Thoughts wandering, he didn’t immediately catch himself staring at Sheik’s backside as he was bent over the edge of the bed, but once he did, his heart skipped a beat. The Sheikah was attractive, that much was obvious even during times when he didn’t present his buttocks like that, so he couldn’t quite believe that he’d never caught anyone’s attention before. It also wasn’t something he could just ask about, either, so Link swallowed around his suddenly very dry thought and barely managed to avert his gaze when the blond came back up.

       **“** P **ersonally, I think it’s not about the taste.”** , Link chuckled and accepted the bottle. **“It’s about what comes after.”** During his times as a knight, he’d seen what alcohol did to people. Made them relax, open up. More than often it was used to drown emotions or make the brain shut up and he couldn’t even judge them for yearning for that. Wasn’t that why he’d gone drinking with his men earlier? Deciding it didn’t matter, he took a sip as well, brows twitching at the taste.

      **“** S **o this is what you do when you’re alone? You drink from your secret stash of alcohol and never invite me for the fun?”**

* * *

 

Sheik chuckled as the bottle was passed back to him, the alcohol already beginning to hit him. Sheikah weren’t known for holding their liquor well. **“That is rather specific. Speaking from experience?”** It was said playfully without accusation. Another swig and the blonde was good.

 **“Though It would be nice to be alone less. My protégés and their subordinates are currently at posts or undercover, and the castle is not our base of operations.”** He turned to look up at the other with a smile that said he was laughing at himself. **“I actually insisted on continuing to receive their reports even while bed ridden. That’s espionage for you.”**

When the bottle came back to him he put up a hand and motioned to Link, a gesture he had come to know meant ‘it’s all yours’. The alcohol was making him chatty, the primary reason why Sheikah spies were not supposed to consume it. It wasn’t native to their nomadic culture either. By and large they chose to stick with the various herbal blends that their mystics crafted. Some were strictly for ritual and meditation– in a group or otherwise, but others were their equivalent to recreational drinking.

A comfortable haziness was slowly creeping up on him, and without hesitation Sheik resumed leaning against the other. He could see how people could get too accustomed to the feeling.

* * *

 

Link smiled to himself. Indeed, he was speaking from his own experience. While he wasn’t one to drink often, he could hold his liquor now a lot better than when he’d first been introduced to alcoholic beverages. One time he’d visited the Gorons, sat down to drink with Darunia and in the end, he’d been running down the hill to Kakariko village stark naked in the middle of the night. It was a story some of the villagers still remembered and something Sheik had teased him about for a long time.

      Visiting the tavern to drink was a way to socialize with his men, a mean to unwind after a long day, but he also wasn’t a stranger to seeking out that hazy buzz that numbed unwanted feelings at times. **“Espionage or just** ** _you_** **?”** , he replied in a teasing tone to the other blond, wrapping his fingers tighter around the small bottle as he made himself more comfortable. The last thing he wanted was to spill any liquid on his friend’s bed.

     **“** P **erhaps I should take you with me, next time.”** Link licked his lips, watched him relax against his side for a moment, pleased with the familiarity in that gesture. **“To the tavern, I mean. Or next time you decide to drink, you could invite me over right away.”** Despite himself, the Hero chuckled. **“Except maybe I shouldn’t make it a habit to turn up at your door in the middle of the night. What would the neighbours think?”** Amused tone – he really didn’t care at all what anyone might think if that would happen – but it was his way of asking Sheik if he wanted to meet more often.

      Sitting on the Sheikah’s bed, quietly sipping his booze and sitting so close that he could feel his warmth where their bodies touched– Link could see himself doing this more often. He wanted to. It was a different kind of socializing than drinking with the knights, more intimate in a way.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning greeted him with the loud clang of bells and a low rumble, like distant thunder. Sheik wasn’t sure when they had fallen asleep, but the bottle of liquor was safety on the nightstand and the two of them were a comfortable tangle of limbs. Link was also beginning to stir and Sheik met his eyes briefly as he rouse to make his way to the window. The commotion had stolen the spotlight from whatever awkward conversation they surely would have had. Whatever _was_ happening was on the other side of the castle, because all Sheik could see was busy bodies hurrying about. **“You go on ahead, I will meet you momentarily.”** Sheik said as he threw his hair back into a tie and grabbed his clothes from atop a modest dressing stand. In truth it was Link who be meeting him there. Even being already dressed and with a head stand, Link still couldn’t run.

The castle was a rush when he entered the main hall, but not with panic. People where running back and forth with calm urgency. Sheik made his way out to the castle gate, guards were usually well informed at moments like this. When he asked, the guard gave a heavy sigh, as if he had already answered this question a dozen times before, and pointed over in the distance. “Them fish have been coming down the river something awful. We’ve been gettin’ all the ones too weak ta swim ‘gainst the current.”

Sure enough, after making his way to the outer wall, from his perch atop the battlements Sheik could see soldiers working below to shut the heavy iron gate that would prevent incoming zora from plummeting into the empty lake bed further downriver. Four more manned a net just in case while still others helped each other pluck the zora from the river as they passed by. They all looked a little worse for wear and in a bit of shock, but for the most part they otherwise seemed alright; no one looked seriously injured. A large teddy bear of a man Sheik recognized from the kitchens was even cooing over some tad poles he presumably brought out a large barrel of water for. **“Something has gone very awrey, Link.”** Sheik said, knowing whose footsteps were approaching behind him.

* * *

 

   They had been at war before, both in this time and the one that never was, so it wasn’t a stranger feeling to Link to be on the edge constantly. Instincts kicked in after the initial wave of shock and surprise and Link left Sheik’s room without further words exchanged. It did not take him long to notice no one was screaming in terror or running towards safety, so that ruled out the possibility of some kind of attack. They were not in immediate danger, but something had happened. For a moment he contemplated whether there was time and a need for proper armour and weapons, but he decided against it once he exchanged a couple of words with one of the soldiers he passed by. Sheik would probably be waiting for him already, anyway, no doubt with a whole set of information.

 It took him longer than he would have preferred to reach the area where most of the commotion was coming from and he immediately approached the familiar figure of his friend, blue eye darting around to take everything in.

      **“** **W** **hat’s going on?”** , he asked once he was within earshot, throwing the Sheikah a sideway glance as he passed him by only to crouch down in front of a young Zora boy who was crying his eyes out. He wasn’t seriously injured, sporting a few scratches and bruises here and there, but he was shaking from shock. Link offered the child a small smile and reached out to touch his shoulder in a comforting gesture, only to find himself with a handful of Zora the next second. Startled, he embraced the boy and turned his questioning gaze up to Sheik.

        **“** **C** **orrect me if I’m wrong, but they are not from around here. What are the bay Zoras doing up river?”** Going over directions in his mind, he couldn’t help but narrow his eyes once he noticed how close the bay Zora lived to Gerudo area. Matters had not been settled yet, Hyrule was still far from peace when it came to the Gerudo – could it be another ambush, this time directed at the Zora instead of Hylians?

* * *

 

Sheik made his way down, frowning at his use of the ladder. He could have leapt down, but there was a twinge of uncertainty in his ability. He made his way over, planning on discussing theories of what may have happened, but the moment that the Zora child calmed and released his grip on Link, fear swept over Sheik and left him stopping in his tracks.

He hadn’t noticed it until seeing the dark splotches left on Link’s tunic. Everything around them was wet. The Zora were wet. The ground was wet. The guardsmen were wet. Sheik’s brain struggled to play catch up. Had Link just asked him something or was it a statement? He couldn’t recall clearly. **“They- They are coming from up river,”** he stammered. **“A guard said these are the Zora who could not swim against the current. At the bend. W-where the river splits.”** smooth, real smooth. He had to pull himself together. It was just water. This wasn’t an emergency situation. Everything was being handled. Sheik steeled himself, determined to regain his composure.

 **“The situation seems well handled here.”** He forced himself to move closer to a more normal speaking distance. **“Our efforts may be of better use elsewhere. There is no sense in over exerting yourself.”** He had meant it generally, but as the words left his lips he knew they hadn’t been taken as such. Even speaking generally, it was not the best choice to bring up their current state of health. Sheik could see the anger and hurt flare in Link’s eyes, but his mouth refused to form words as the other drew closer.

* * *

 

 If it hadn’t been for his gaze already searching for his friend’s approaching figure, he wouldn’t have noticed the other’s hesitation right away. Might not have seen the way his body language betrayed his usual stoic behaviour. Hands still lying on top of the Zora child’s shoulders, Link frowned at him, attention immediately falling away from the upset boy in favour of regarding Sheik with a mixture of concern and confusion. The Sheikah’s eyes weren’t fixed elsewhere, instead his gaze darted all over the place as if he was seeing something for the first time or noticing a detail he hadn’t been aware of before. No immediate danger, then. Finally, red eyes fell to the front of Link’s shirt and Sheik stared for a long moment before their eyes met. There was a flicker of ..something in there, Link couldn’t quite place. He could, however, place the feeling it awoke in him and if it weren’t for the Zora in his arms, he wouldn’t have hesitated to get back up and take Sheik in his arms instead.

        Link blinked in confusion, overwhelmed by the urge to _protect_ Sheik– what was there to protect him from, after all?

        Stammered words that didn’t register in the blond’s head, although he listened very closely. Mostly to hear if there was an explanation for his friend’s odd behaviour. Sheik was a peculiar one, so it was unsettling to see him lose control like that.

        Link squeezed the boy’s shoulders for a second before he got up again, never once looking away from Sheik’s face and just as he parted lips to ask, to find out just _what was wrong with him_ – Sheik might as well have slapped him across the face. It surely felt like that, to be reminded that he was nowhere near helpful in the state he was in. If it came down to it, Link probably wouldn’t even to defend himself properly. A liability to others.

       Lips curling in distaste, the Hero sneered, forgetting entirely about their surroundings or the Zora child gazing up at him in search of comfort as he crossed the respectful distance Sheik had placed between them. **“Oh, is that so?”** , he squeezed out between clenched teeth. **“So now I’m even considered too** ** _handicapped_** **to take a look around at what’s happening, instead of waiting until someone cares enough to report back to me?”** _Someone_ who would no doubt be Sheik. It was usually him, who visited. Him, who told him what was going on. Sometimes he’d meet with fellow soldiers but it took Link seeking them out, instead.

        **“If it’s that much of a** **_burden_ ** **for you–** **_look at me_ ** **!”** Again, Sheik’s eyes had fallen away, fixed to the front of Link’s tunic instead of meeting his gaze when he got closer, invading his personal space. **“What in the Goddesses name is** **_wrong_ ** **with you?!”**

* * *

 

Sheik could almost hear his pulse thudding in his ears. He was beginning to panic. **“Link, I did not mean–”** he started, having found his tongue only to be cut off by more angered words. His heel hit the stone wall and it was only then he realised he had been slowly stepping backward, trying to put space between them, between the shouting and the water.

_Look at me!_

The command made his breath catch in his throat and all he could do was obey it, looking up at the other from beneath his bangs. Sheik felt completely transparent in the moment. Every fiber of his being told him to run. What was wrong with him? He shook his head at the question simply to respond to it at all. To actually answer it was too much of a task.

He had to leave, collect himself, and figure out a way to explain. Sheik pushed away from the wall and passed the other with the intent of teleporting to his room, but as the deku nut hit the ground Sheik felt the tug of fingers around his wrist.

They wound up in Link’s room instead. Teleporting wasn’t an exact science, things got jumbled if you weren’t clear on intent. Link had caught him at the last moment, maybe even seen the gate into the shadows behind the smoke. Right now the other blonde was talking again, but Sheik found it difficult to focus on his words and instead took a seat on the edge of the bed. Magic depletion, just like when they had kept him from escaping. It was a strange sort of nausea that always had him unsure of whether to hold his head or his stomach. He settle on bracing himself upright with one hand while the other tug his cowl loose before threading up through his hair.

 **“I only meant…It may be… better to go to… Kakariko sooner”**. His words we punctuated by deep breaths in an attempt to sooth his unsteadiness. Something wasn’t right. This was supposed to suppressed. it didn’t makes sense. He had done everything right, exactly as he had in the time that wasnt.

* * *

 

A more sensitive person would have stopped the second that Sheik backed away. It was the first sign that gave away that now was neither the time nor the place for a discussion like that. Also, that Sheik was either not willing or not able to share his piece of mind, to explain what was going on in that usually quick-witted head of his. Instead, it made Link even angrier. Sheik was the picture of submission, subdued to his own rising panic attack, but Link only saw the shake of his head as dismissal. It didn’t cross his mind for a second that he was intimidating the other, pushing him into the corner until the smaller had no more room to back away to.

        **“That’s it?”** , the blond asked, irritated. **“It’s not even worth speaking-** **_hey_ ** **!”**

        Sheik brushed past him then, moving with more grace than he’d shown ever since they stepped down to the castle grounds. Whether it was the suddenly calculating look in crimson eyes or because of Link’s paranoia, maybe even Link’s instincts were to blame, because instantly, the blond turned on his heel and reached for the other’s wrist. Whatever the reason, he had been right to assume that Sheik was trying to take the easy way out and a second later they wound up in his room.

        For a passing moment, Link could do nothing but stare at the other and clutch his wrist tight enough to notice that Sheik was shaking. It reminded him of another place, years ago when they had both still been in training and Sheik had offered to show him Sheikah magic and what it was like to teleport. Back then, Link had spent a good hour throwing up and feeling genuinely nauseous. Now the bafflement outweighed his body’s reaction and he let Sheik finally slip away from his grasp.

        **“** _**I**_ **can’t believe you just tried to run from me like that. You promised you wouldn’t do it again.”** In another time, it had taken him weeks – months even – until Sheik stopped running after dropping hints and information on the boy-turned-man and sat down with him like an ally would. Granted, it had been too long to still be hung up on trust issues, but Link couldn’t help the way the Sheikah’s actions stung.

        **“** **_I_ ** **know I said I’d be patient, but this is ridiculous!”** A short wave into the general direction of Sheik perched on top of his bed, a sight that would’ve usually set his nerves ablaze due to a whole different kind of emotion but now did nothing to settle his irritation. Squinting at the other, Link crossed his arms and regarded him with a look that clearly said he wasn’t done yet. **“One second you’re all soldier mode and the next something ticks you off. And then you think it’s alright to shoulder the blame on me? Make it seem like** **_I_ ** **am the one who can’t handle what’s out there?”** Sheik still refused to look at him for more than a split-second, eyes darting away right after. **“And above all that, you try to** **_run_ ** **? From** **_me_ ** **?”**

        Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Link uncrossed his arms and ran them through his hair, tugging at it in frustration. **“You need a better excuse than that. Kakariko can wait another couple of hours.”**

* * *

 

 **You are right.”** Sheik said, his words shaky as he fought to keep himself grounded. **“It was not my intention, but you are right.”** To here it put into words stung. He had faltered and allowed his judgements to be careless. And now he had done the exact opposite for his goal. _I can still fix it. I can still make it right_ he reminded himself. However, words failed him. Sheik searched for a moment, but what else could he possibly say? Link’s words, no matter their truth, we’re crushing him. He was unsteady as he rose to his feet, the head rush making his sight sway. Anyone else might have sat back down like they ought to, but Sheik chose instead to latch on to the other blonde. **“Please,”** he started as he brought his hand up to join the other at Link’s shoulder. They we less than arms length apart when Sheik moved still a bit closer, finding rather suddenly that he needed it. **“Please, stop. Stop interrogating me.”**

That was what it felt like, wasn’t it? It felt like he was being interrogated again. The yelling, it didn’t truly matter what was being said. It didn’t matter how lite the accusations. The water had shaken him, but the yelling, the tone, it had pushed his nerves farther than he had braced for. He let his hands slide down to grip at the other’s shirt as he finally closed the gap between them and let his forehead rest on Link’s shoulder. _weakness_ whispered at the back of his mind but he pushed it away. He hadn’t broken down, he was ok. He was on his feet, eyes dry, breath slowly calming.

With a slightly clearer head he remembered the vile tucked away where he usually hid them. Without pulling away entirely he reached for it, fingers clumsily removing the cap. A single dose of of mostly blue potion with a bit of green mixed into it for a better balance. Potions for renewing magical reserves were only slightly less bitter than ones for health. The after taste wasn’t as bad though. Pocketing the empty vile, he slunk back to his previous place against Link.

 **“I do still think our efforts would be best applied in Kakariko. I’m certain troops stationed there would value your instruction, and I can gather better intel. If I’m not mistaken, i believe I saw the stone tower temple peeking over the mountains. I…I also may benefit from seeing one of the** **_Sheikah_ ** **healers.”** Anyone but Impa. While she wasn’t a healer or a mystic, she was knowledgeable on the subject, but he wasn’t fit to take the riot act she would surely read him. Link had asked him more than once what was wrong; he still couldn’t answer him. Paranoia had him periodically wondering what Link did think was wrong with him, especially after showing him what he probably thought were the remains of near fatal stab wounds across his chest.  But maybe the gesture of letting him know it was something he was working on, something he was trying to fix, maybe it could delay the inevitable. It would only hurt more once Link knew, but Sheik couldn’t help but relish in the comfort of being so close.

* * *

 

The moment that Sheik agreed, Link let out a scoff and released his hair. He opted for placing both hands on his hips instead, mostly to give himself something to hold on so he wouldn’t give into the temptation of shaking the other blond. What a fine mess their day had turned into. Once the Sheikah rose to his feet again, Link looked at him – really _looked_ at him – and finally noticed that Sheik appeared worse than he had the past weeks. Granted, they both weren’t exactly the picture of healthy soldiers these days, but he was paler and shakier. If the other male hadn’t stepped forward, he would’ve met him halfway, because no matter how angry Sheik could make him sometimes, Link still had a very soft spot for him.

       Perhaps pushing him hadn’t been the right thing to do, but wasn’t that exactly the point? Sheik was a master at slipping away from uncomfortable situations. He knew how to weave his words just right to get the best outcome, a born and well-trained spy. Nothing good would come from it if Link let him have his way all the time, accepting every single excuse without as much as a second thought. Besides.. he had intentions besides his own curiosity. Something was definitely off about his friend, bothering him in a way that changed him from the person Link had gotten to know so well. Sheik had to see that.

       Still, Link bit his lower lip at the man’s quiet plea and lowered his arms, letting them hang loosely by his side as he watched Sheik draw closer. He let him, no longer yelling but not welcoming him either, a silent acceptance to whatever the other needed of him right now. A few moments passed in which the other clung to him, downed a potion that smelled familiar -  another sign that something was very off about him – and then Sheik latched back onto his shirt to bury and hide his face.

       Link listened to his explanation without interrupting him, though his breath hitched twice as if he were about to say something. He didn’t, however, even for a few seconds after the Sheikah stopped speaking. Then he finally gave a loud sigh, chest deflating as he released a breath he hadn’t been aware of holding, before he embraced his friend. One hand found his lower back while the other arm snaked around Sheik’s neck to keep him in place and simply hold him for a while.

       **“** **F** **or the record, I still want to throttle you. But I guess I can’t do that with you travelling to Kakariko alone and me staying here.”**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheik's twilt form is based off but not exact to this cosplay
> 
> http://shadowshroudedguardian.tumblr.com/post/149112534472

Just as Link had said, Sheik took some time to get himself together. He even ventured into a restricted area of the archives in hopes of finding some information on the barrier and why it wasn’t working like it previously had, but turned up empty handed. Something was different this time around. Part of him wanted to blame the poe collector, but as shady as the man was, he wasn’t likely to betray him….unless maybe he knew what Sheik had done. In the end he simply resorted to a higher dose of potion and deeper meditation. Once again his thoughts were calm, his hands steady, and his eyes dulled to a matte red. It would sustain him again for some time.

The ride to Kakariko was uneventful and quiet, though not necessarily strained. It was even rather pleasant to have a clear objective again, even one as simple as ‘get to the village’. In truth Kakariko was no longer small enough to be considered a village, but the name remained. Over the years it had expanded both up and out. It reminded Sheik much of Hyrule castle town with its winding alleyways and town center market place pavilion. On the plateau where the windmill sat were clusters of yurts that extended out to the ridge over the graveyard; no doubt the visiting Sheikah’s camp.

Across the way in a more new section of the village were sturdy barracks and a small training ground. After what happened in the time that wasnt, one of the queen’s first actions was to better protect her people. Word of their arrival was sent ahead of them. Officially Link was here to assess the soldiers while Sheik was merely referred to as his unnamed escort. Their room was at an Inn above a tavern frequented by the soldiers mostly out of proximity to the barracks. It didn’t take long to arrange their things and make their way back downstairs were a group of eager soldiers were waiting. Starry eyed and already through their first round, they waived Link over.

* * *

 

  A couple of days had passed, mostly uneventful. Link had focused on his training and getting used to working around his blind side with less success than his attempts at archery. At times it felt like going back to ground one, but he constantly reminded himself that he was far from the inexperienced fairy boy who had been thrown into a war. All he needed was time and practice and a lot of patience, or so people kept telling him. More often than not he found himself visiting the tavern, speaking to fellow soldiers. It did wonders to his mood, smiling felt less forced and he actually found himself believing that he was making progress. Still, Sheik’s absence was more prominent there, too, because he often caught himself searching for his friend’s gaze when laughing to see if he was equally amused. Goddesses above, the Sheikah could use a good laugh or two.

       Their visit in Kakariko drew closer in no time with no further news about the Zora incident. They had been  taken care of, Link had seen the Zora boy once after he had been reunited with a parent, so there hadn’t been much for the blond to do about it. It had reminded him of Sheik’s odd behaviour when first meeting the child, but he hadn’t brought it up, not after the other male had just gotten a hold of himself. But it still ate at him even when he busied himself with tending to Epona and getting settled in their shared room at the inn.

       It was a welcome distraction to be reunited with familiar faces, so when they were both invited to sit with half a dozen soldiers, Link didn’t hesitate to persuade Sheik into staying a while.They were in no hurry and after riding for a couple of hours, Link decided that they needed a rest and could still seek out the Sheikah tribe later.

       Drinks and stories were shared and this time, when Link’s stomach hurt from laughing too much, blue met red and he felt more at home than he had been in the past week.

* * *

 

Sheik found himself smirking and snickering with the lot of them. They were a rag tag bunch, not quite as rigid as some of the soldiers up at the castle. They were young but had enough experience to share a few of their own stories. Sheik listened closely as one spoke of a mission he was familiar with, waiting for a moment of wild exaggeration to bust the cadet’s chops. It may have been the village or the informality of the atmosphere, or the lightly alcoholic properties of cheatue Lon Lon, but he was really starting to unwind. It was good to speak of his work more light heartedly again.

Late afternoon quickly faded into evening and before they knew it the sun had gone down; the tavern was as lively as ever with more people flitting in. Sheik caught sight of the clock and nudged Link to notice too. Nights would be theirs but the coming days would have them training troops and gathering intell about the recent going ons. Not to mention the approaching solstice festivities.

He was a bit wobbly on his feet– though only maybe Link could have noticed, as he gave his goodbyes, thankful for the steadying hand at his shoulder. The cadets were reluctant to see them go, insisting the two take one for the road. Sheik was already fairly intoxicated, but he played their game, deftly slipping the shot beneath the fabric of his cowl as he threw it back. After all, they were only going back to the room.

Link had had far harder drinks than him but Sheik’s lower tolerance had him ambling up the stairs in an equally graceless manner. He looked on as Link locked the door to their room behind them, waiting untill he turned back around to loop his arms around the man’s neck. His cowl pooled around his neck, tugged loose the moment he had crossed the threshold into their room. A dopey, slightly tired, but warm smile tugged at his lips. Link was warm, like the summers they had spent together. **“They really look up to you. It would seem that not the change of tides, nor the flow of time can touch you, Hero.”** Link could never not be a hero of some sort in some way. A small chuckle left him as he picked his head up to better look at Link. Battle had worn him, but Sheik would always be able to see the plucky kid from the forest. Whether it had been his doing or Link’s, Sheik wasn’t sure, but the next thing he knew there were lips pressed against his.

* * *

 

Cheeks aching from grinning all night, Link rubbed at his mouth as he regarded new found and old friends. He was familiar with some of the faces, while others were entirely new to him and he was bound to forget about their names as soon as he woke up the next day. While sitting down, the effects of what he’d downed so far were at a minimum, but he could feel heat in his cheeks and ears as he blinked bleary-eyed at his companions. There wasn’t much to see of Sheik’s face as per usual, but Link was familiar with the way ruby eyes twinkled with amusement. Sometimes the Sheikah would laugh and it probably shouldn’t have made Link feel as hot all over as it did, but with the way his thoughts were already muddled, it was easy to disregard the doubts until some other time.

      Eventually they left, taking a lot more time than they would’ve usually had because suddenly the alcohol made itself known. The Hero was still giggling once they had climbed the stairs and it took him three tries to fit the key inside the hole and unlock their door. A little more stumbling and scrambling later, he’d managed to lock them inside, so proud of himself that he found he deserved to rest with his back against the wooden door and just _breathe_.

 _This_ was what he’d missed lately– because no matter how much fun he’d had with fellow soldiers, he’d always ended up in his room, feeling lonelier than ever. It wasn’t just _anyone’s_ company he missed, it was _Sheik’s_. And right as he was about to say so, said Sheikah wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning heavily onto him for support. Link didn’t immediately notice he’d welcomed him with open arms, fitting both palms on his waist, but once he did he only held on tighter, lips parting slightly.

      Faces close, Sheik’s lips and throat revealed after too many hours of being kept hidden away, the blond couldn’t find it in him to smile back. Not when he had to fight the urge to cup the Sheikah’s face in his hands. Those lips moved, murmured words that held an affectionate tone and Sheik couldn’t have been more wrong.

      Because he _could_ be touched, he could be moved, he could be affected in a way he would struggle to recover from. And Sheik wasn’t even aware that _he_ was the cause. Heart skipping a beat, then picking up twice the speed, Link licked his lips. Physical injuries healed over time. Even mental ones were something to recover from; Link’s nightmares had faded over the years, memories replaced by better times. But Sheik had touched his heart in a way he’d never experienced before and it was something he wasn’t sure he could ever recover from, no matter how much time passed. The Sheikah was his best friend but not in the same way he’d felt for Saria. He was attracted to him, but it didn’t make him feel the way barely-clad Gerudos had when he was still a teen. Just looking at the male, leaning up against him with his arms wrapped tight around Link’s neck and the most relaxed and fond smile on his face, because of _him_ , because of something he’d _done_ – how could he possibly not fall for this man?

      It felt like falling, willingly, head first, as Link ducked, simultaneously reaching up to cup Sheik’s face in one hand, while wrapping his other around the small of his back, pulling him closer until he could finally, finally kiss him. Hesitant at first, gasping softly at the first touch of skin, the first sound he’d uttered ever since they had entered their room. And when Sheik didn’t pull back, Link tilted his head just so, sliding their lips together tighter.

* * *

 

It was hazy. Lips pressed against his. He pressed back. Pulled close. Fingers in his hair. He wasn’t steady on his feet. Link kept him balanced. Hands at his hips. Moving backward. When they hit the bed Sheik pulled back, his hand at Link’s chest to put some distance between them. The world was fuzzy. He needed to catch his breath. **“Link”** His inhibitions were at a minimum, he wanted Link against him, they had put it off for too long because he was uncertain of the repercussions, but this was different. It was a different need to stop. He didn’t want it to happen like this. **“I’m too intoxicated.”** Not to perform, Link was on top of him and could undoubtedly feel that fact. A few moments ago Sheik had had half a mind to let the man do whatever he wanted to him, but now he swallowed hard and took a deep breath before moving to sit up.

* * *

 

Something clicked into place, in his head, his heart and it didn’t feel like a sudden revelation, like something he’d never been aware of. It was just there, pressing at the front of his mind as he pressed back against the smaller male. Sheik moved and stumbled, they both did and Link had half the mind not to crush him with his weight, but refused to be separated from him for too long. The second they settled, a thigh between Sheik’s and nipping at the Sheikah’s lower lip, Link felt a hand push at his chest. Not forcefully, without a trace of panic. So Link being Link ducked his head to pepper light kisses against Sheik’s jaw instead, responding with a soft sound to indicate that he was listening, but also intent on not letting go of what he hadn’t known he wanted until tonight.

      At least until Sheik uttered a gentle rejection, a reminder of the states they were in, ever the voice of reason. That raspy tone made want Link to ignore him, just this once. He didn’t, however, instead froze with his lips still pressed to the smaller’s neck and his heart beating with such force that he was sure it was going to leap out through his mouth. Sheik was right, _of course_ he was right and even though he didn’t put it into words, his message still carried. They were both drunk and they had crossed a line. Willingly or not, those actions were best performed when sober and in the right state of mind.

      Link groaned quietly, frustration evident in his voice and dropped his head to press his forehead against Sheik’s shoulder. **“I** ** _know_** **.”** A few quiet breaths until he felt Sheik stir against him, then he unwound his arm from underneath his friend to turn and flop down gracelessly next to him. Both palms went up to press against his eyes, momentarily hiding from the Sheikah but also fighting to get his breathing back under control. It didn’t help much that the object of his desire was sitting right there next to him, thighs touching, but eventually he gave a soft chuckle. **“Sometimes I hate how reasonable you can be and I don’t know whether to** ** _strangle_** **or** ** _kiss_** **you for it.”**

* * *

 

Link was truly a sight to see. Out of breath with an aura of lust hanging over him. If his stomach hadn’t been starting to turn, Sheik might have changed his mind. **“It is not purely morals that keeps me from you.”** He moved slowly, neither wanting to become any more dizzy nor jostle himself. He knew he needed water, but even the though only had him more uneasy. Instead he curled up next to the other, nestled in the crook of Link’s arm, his head resting on the man’s chest and his arm draped over him. Sheik’s other arm snaked around his own stomach in an attempt to sooth himself.

 **“Stay with me tonight.”** The words tumbled from his lips as he thought them, but it was without regret. Regrets were for the morning when he would surely awaken with an awful headache.

 

He did exactly that the next morning and was eternally grateful for Granny’s conveniently located potion shop, even more so for her hangover remedies no matter how disgusting they may be. He made his way around the town, passing unnoticed as he gather gossip from the locals and checked the stones– one of which appeared to have been overrun with prattlings from Sheikah children only just learning how to use them. It was half passed noon when he perched himself atop a roof to watch the recruits. Link’s aim had seemed to have improved since their last sparring match, but he was avoiding actually striking targets and instead focusing on improving the soldiers footings, stances and countering techniques. **“One can never over-practice the basics,”** he said as he landed a short ways away. A blush formed beneath his cowl as Link turned to face him, hair clinging to his forehead and breath shortened from training. Quickly he dismissed the memories from the previous night and composed himself. **“When you have finished up here, I thought you might want to come with me to the temple. It is not usually a place for those outside the order, but if anyone has earned the right, you have.”**

* * *

 

Unlike Sheik, Link found it hard to even think about sleep for a while. He didn’t hesitate to make room for the other and waited until he had settled before putting an arm around his back and middle, fingers lightly grazing the Sheikah’s arm where it was wrapped around himself. There was nothing but his hormones to blame for how sleep evaded him, blood pumping with it and heart racing. Link was sure Sheik could hear with his ear pressed against his chest, although the man went still rather quickly, no doubt drifting off.

      Still, he was too intoxicated to properly think, or else his mind would’ve kept him up or he would have tried to speak to his friend about what had happened. Or tried to steal another kiss, perhaps. Link frowned and bit his lower lip, Sheik’s taste still on them and had to fight off a woeful sigh as to not disturb the other’s sleep.

      They found themselves in a tangle of limbs the next morning and Link’s face so deeply buried in Sheik’s neck, that he breathed in some of his hair and woke up choking and coughing. He almost fell off the bed in an attempt to free himself, saved by his friend who sleepily stared at him with a twinkle in his eyes and a small smile on his lips.

      After that they didn’t speak much, both visibly hungover and miserable and in Link’s case unsure about how to approach the incident the night prior while his head still felt like it might burst. He was bound to make a complete fool out of himself before he’d even had time to sort his feelings out. So after downing enough water to make up for the amount of alcohol he’d had before – Sheik politely declined the cup Link had handed him before burying back beneath the sheets – the Hero was on his way. He’d promised some of the soldiers to stop by and despite feeling like something had choked him up, his stomach still demanded breakfast.

—

      **“** **_S_ ** **ure.”** , he replied once they were reunited and shot Sheik a grin before pulling up the hem of his shirt to wipe at his face. **“I think I’m done for today anyway. Let me just- clean up a bit.”** Link made a face as he glanced at the fabric, now dampened with sweat. Even if he was still a soldier, the least he could do was a change of clothes before entering a sacred place.

* * *

 

The image kept wandering back to his mind as he waited for Link to return. Exposed skin bringing up memories of the night before. It was something they ought to speak about, but how exactly and when Sheik wasn’t sure. Perhaps he was overthinking it. After all, it was probably Link who had more concerns.

It was a short walk to the graveyard, one that Sheik filled with bits and pieces of gossip he had overheard. The villagers had spoken of shaking ground, thunderous noise, whispers heard from some older Goron about a stone temple. It painted a picture that seemed to only reaffirm suspicions surrounding the Garo. When they arrived at the entrance Sheik let his gaze linger. He had seen Link make the leap numerous times before, but now the demonstration of skill stirred him. Old habits died hard, and had him covering up his admiration for that of a different kind. He wondered if Link even noticed he had successfully judged a distance before the sheikah had mentioned it.

The stone entryway looked much the same as it always had. Torches encircling a stone slab littered with etchings. Most spells would have the door opening to reveal a dilapidated relic of war, but when Sheik spun fire over the torches, only three stayed alight and their flame flickered a vibrant purple. The stone door descended revealing a foggy pale haze that you could almost see through, yet anything beyond the threshold remained indiscernible. “Before we go in,” Sheik began as he took up Link’s hand in his own. “It is vital that you do not let go of me. I am not sure to what extent Hylians can survive in the twilight passages unassisted. However, this would not be the first time I’ve guided another through.” He gave Link’s hand a squeeze of reassurance.

The fog gave way to a veil of sorts, a change of the light that resembled the early morning while the sun is still asleep. Beyond it lay a vague landscape of rock outcroppings and stone paths that resembled a network of tunnels without them being underground. There was little vegetation aside from tall golden grasses, but in the distance one could see the very top of a large tree that rested in a valley beyond a hill. They would not be going far. This particular passage merely bypassed the Kakariko side of the temple and was only a few meters to a doorway that looked much the same as the one they had just come through. “I have always thought this place rather serene.” Did the common tongue even work here? Sheik wasn’t sure. He wasn’t likely to admit it, but he really didn’t know much of this place aside from its practical uses. He had yet to turn to face the other, giving him a moment to take in the view. A quick tug had his cowl pooling around his neck. A face was needed for this. “I probably should have mentioned we would look different here.” Yellow and red eyes panned over Link and Sheik had to reign in his surprise. Link was far less transparent than he expected, opaque even, and the glow that surrounded him gave off an unusual golden hue.

* * *

 

 Entirely unprepared except for a warning that made him clutch Sheik’s hand tighter, Link had no expectations. He was curious, the promise of something new and so otherworldly that it sparked his thirst for adventures, a notion he hadn’t felt in a while. It made him both homesick and woke a wanderlust at the same time, a mix of emotions he had no clue how to act upon. There was nowhere for him to go except to act upon his knightly duties and support the Queen in these dark times as best as he could. Perhaps it was just the promise of discovering a place he hadn’t seen before, perhaps it was because his friend was by his side. It stirred memories of a time that had ceased to exist so many years ago and left him aching and squeezing the warm hand in his own.

      They stepped through the passageway and Link was struck with a foreign feeling that left him momentarily breathless as he closed his good eye against the sensation. It was over before he could name it and then he was already looking around, taking in their surroundings that were so unlike anything he’d ever seen. Even the air was different, cleaner but there was a hint of a scent Link immediately connected to Sheik for some reason. It prickled on his skin– magic, perhaps?

       **“** **I** **t’s–”** , he began and turned to look at Sheik only to be taken aback, lips parting in blatant surprise. If he hadn’t heard the other’s voice, he wouldn’t have recognized him. Ginger waves, braided tightly and where he’d been clad in white before, there was only dark fabric framing a slender body. Link’s gaze dropped to where their hands were connected, eyebrows shooting up as he took in the blue hue on the other’s skin. Which brought him to the attention that there was a lot more skin to see than what he was used to. **“-** **_beautiful_ ** **.”** Link weakly finished his sentence and stepped closer, unable to resist himself as he tugged loose the string of cloth that kept Sheik’s hair together, while still holding onto his hand with the other. The eyes that met his own were ..peculiar but the recognition he found there was familiar.

      **“** **A** **nd spoil the surprise?”** The half-smirk, half-smile he shot the smaller male was warm, almost dazed as he stroked a hand through tangled curls to untangle them. **“This is really something else. Care to explain?”**

* * *

 

A soft sound of surprise melted into an amused hum as fingers gently threaded through his hair. **“Have you never wondered where I go when I dissappear?”** a playful smile tugged at his lips; he knew danm well Link had his curiousities. **“Not everyone has a form here. They say we used to, and those of us who do can still pass through.”** Nails grazed his scalp and sent a shiver down his spine. He would have liked to stay like this longer, ignore the realities beyond the doors, but reason nagged at him.

The other side of the temple looked similar only in style. Far from the dilapidated state of the Kakariko side, it was well kept and parts of even seemed to be of more recent construction. Through an archway books could be seen lining the walls, and in the distance a large ornate door led to a much older and more sacred portion of the temple.There destination was toward the front in a large room covered in maps, and littered with books and loose pages, some pinned directly to the walls.

There were fewer of them, but Sheik’s scouts reacted in much the same way to him as Link’s recruits reacted to their commander. The atmosphere was calm but urgent. Leads had been gathered and reports compared, statuses updated, and spies sent out under a surrogate authority in Sheik’s absence. He was glad they could operate without him, but it stung a bit. Even if he wasn’t active they would still report to him, keep him in the loop. It was a dangerous game, and they would much rather rest their spies and assassins instead of lose them all together. It was the look however that killed him. One that he was now certain he had given others. Eyes that hadn’t seen their threshold yet looked back into his own harrowed ones with a sort of pitty.

* * *

 

Sheik’s smile was met with one of his own as his gaze lingered for a long moment before he finally glanced away to watch where they were going. Of course he wondered, and often, and Sheik was well aware of that. When they had been younger, he’d often taken to nagging his friend about it, although he knew that was a secret never to be told. Besides, this place was one of those that words wouldn’t do justice, it was something he had to see for himself.

      It didn’t surprise him to see a huge portion of books that looked so old, they might just fall apart if one dared to even breathe into their direction, but it also made his fingers twitch with the urge to touch and browse through them. Even if he wasn’t the scholar type and reading for a long time still gave him a headache – even more now with only one eye intact – he was curious about the secrets he would find. Some of Hyrule’s dark history was connected to the Sheikah and Link was sure his knowledge of it only scratched the surface.

     The scouts caught him off guard, however pleasantly, as he noticed the way Sheik immediately straightened, giving off a kind of authoritative air as he glanced around. He’d always known Sheik was important, one of the main confidants of Queen Zelda herself and one of her best spies as well, but to see it in person was a whole different kind of matter. Pride made Link’s chest swell. They had come so far from the boys with war-worn minds that used to climb trees in order to compete with one another.

      It also once again reminded him that he had to move forward. Pick up a sword again to serve his purpose. Wasn’t that what he was here for? He wasn’t much of a help when it came to gathering information, the most he could do was listen to what Sheik’s men had to say and express his opinion about it. Politics were not his forte, he was better off defending the people – or in their case, the Zoras – than discussing alliances. Those negotiations were between Termina and the Garos, he knew as much, but with the ones stranded in Hyrule, the Queen was obliged to act and apply pressure. Especially since they had been driven from their homes due to the Gerudos and their proclaimed war against Hyrule in the first place.

   **L** ink would have preferred to stand back and listen, observe the exchange between Sheik and his m en, but as exciting as the idea of letting go of his hand in this otherworldly place was– it was also terrifying. So instead he stood by his side, clutching onto his hand and absentmindedly stroked a thumb across soft skin as he pondered the scout’s words. It wasn’t the first time it was implied that the Zoras weren’t driven from their homes due to territorial behaviour, that the Gerudos weren’t only interested in claiming land. Maybe it was nothing but rumours and conspiracy theories, but if there was something Link had learned when growing up, it was that things usually weren’t what they seemed.

      As they walked out some time later, the Hero was frowning quietly to himself until they exited the twilight realm. **“Okay, so.”** He cleared his throat and let go of Sheik’s hand, throwing a glance at his face to confirm that yes, he was back to his usual blond and not-blue-skinned self. **“The short one? With the way she kept staring at me, I suppose you usually don’t take your friends out on a date in that realm?”** Link chuckled softly, mildly confused. **“What is that place even called?”**

* * *

 

Fingers flexed at the sudden absence of Link’s hand in his own as a slight blush crossed his face. **“Bringing others into the Twilight realm is not frequently done, yes”** Sheik said as he gestured toward the short path that lead to the village. **“However I believe they are more fascinated by you yourself. You are after all a hero of legend.”** It was almost thrilling divulging information to Link. It was like getting away with doing something naughty. He had told Link a lot over the years, many things in strict confidence, but it still invoked a childish glee. **“They may not remember, but they believe. It was not the first time Sheikah have dabbled with time. Remember the stories Impa would tell us?”**

Unlike the temporary camp, the village was comprised of mostly buildings with only a handful of yurts scattered between them. It had been quite some time since Sheik found himself on this side of the mountain, and in fact the last time was also specifically to seek the healer. Perhaps it was the strange feeling of familiar, but not quite home that kept him away. The pre-festival preparations were in full swing. Decorations were strung up between buildings, criss-crossing over head the streets, and a fire pit was being constructed with a variety of colored stones. It wasn’t long before Sheik found what he’d been looking for. From the outside it appeared to be a small potion shop, but a curtained doorway lead to the adjacent store front shrouded in layers of gossamer fabrics that offered privacy while bathing the room in a soft light. A small old woman emerged, looked the pair up and down, and took a long pull from an ornately carved pipe before she spoke. ** <<“You first, then I see what I can do for that one.”>>**  With a quick word and gesture that only Sheik would be seeking her services the old woman shrugged and shooed Link away as she led Sheik into the other room. **“About half an hour,”** Sheik called back. It earned a scoff and a mild insult from the old woman that need not be translated to be understood that she thought Sheik was a bit more of a project than that.

—————————

When Link returned for him sometime later, Sheik was waiting seated on a bench by the counter. He had pulled his cowl back up around his face, something he hadn’t done since entering the village, and his hair hung in his eyes further obstructing anyone’s view of his face. Heavy footsteps told him Link was here, but he was slow to react, only standing when the old woman addressed the other blond in broken common tongue as she pointed toward him with her pipe. **“Take home. Can do nothing. Mess.”**

* * *

 

Dropping Sheik off with the healer made Link’s heart feel lighter, but it didn’t cease his worry. It had been part of their compromise, Sheik had promised to see someone– but about what, he still hadn’t said. The distant memory of welts under his fingertips, scars hidden beneath the Sheikah’s clothes left little room for imagination, but it wasn’t the physical scars he was most worried about. Wounds had been treated, scars meant that there was nothing that needed healing– but Link was aware that Sheik’s mind wasn’t anywhere close to being in the right place. Goddesses, his own wasn’t either, but at least he knew what he was dealing with. They both did. Now all he could do was wait and see what would come of Sheik’s treatment and if there was a chance he was more inclined to share what plagued his thoughts.

      Link frowned to himself. For all his heroic traits, patience wasn’t one of it.

       **C** uriosity kept him wandering, exploring the village until the distant sound of swords clashing caught his attention. Ears twitching, he followed the noise that led him straight towards a training ground of some sort. A compound for horses, from the looks of it, alienated for the sole purpose of separating the spectators and the ones working on their skills. The Hero found himself drawn in, mesmerized by the familiarity and falling into old habits of crossing his arms over the fence to lean against and watch both young and off-age Sheikah demonstrating and practising their skills. He couldn’t help the smile at the familiar grace with which they moved, mind drifting to his friend.

      The blond also couldn’t help commenting. Yelling at one of the boys like he’d once done at his own men, instructing and offering advice and before he knew it, he was right there in the middle. He wasn’t as agile and flexible as most of them were, better used to heavy armour combined with shield and sword and still unused to fight with only half of his eyesight still intact. But when he saw a girl disarm someone three heads taller than her with a move he’d shown her, he still felt pride swell in his chest as he made his way back to the healer’s house.

      It didn’t last long.

      Sheik’s withdrawn behaviour stopped all thoughts he’d had about asking Sheik to train with him but it didn’t make him stop altogether. Blue eye fixed on the other male’s figure as he drew closer, his gaze only once flickered towards the old lady when she addressed him. Even as he nodded to show that he’d heard her, he still searched for Sheik’s eyes who wouldn’t meet his own.

      Wordlessly slipping an arm around the smaller’s shoulder, he pulled him close and along, all the way through the village and through the portal until they reached the part of Kakariko where he they could climb the small mountain up towards the windmill. At some point one of Sheik’s hand had nestled in the tunic at Link’s lower back, holding on equally tight.

      Once they’d settled down, Sheik rather stiffly but still willing, Link gestured towards the villagers below them. **“I used to love coming up here and just watching them go about their day.”** , he quietly said. **“They rise in the mornings and take care of their duties. Even as the world was falling apart around them back then, they still got up every day and followed their routine. It’s-** ** _inspiring_** **, how the little things can make a person go on, even if they feel like there might not be a point to, y'know?”**

* * *

 

After the tug of war that was his visit to the healer, the arm around him was comforting and brought a small smile to his face. Sheik had had a feeling the endeavor would be fruitless with the barrier in place.

He had straightened up as they made their way through the temple, not sure who he was keeping up appearances for anymore. Maybe others, maybe himself. But once they had exited the portal to the Kakariko side of the temple he took a moment to lean against the wall. Sheik half wondered what he was doing wrong this time. It hadn’t been nearly this strenuous last time. Last time he had been a steeled assassin, impenetrable and focused. Slipping an arm around the other, he let Link lead the way.

It was always rather peaceful near the windmill. A light breeze swept over them and the organ grinder’s faint melody drifted up from below. **“I suppose it is.”** Sheik said. It was tempting to divulge his secrets, or at least part of them. Link was clearly starting to get more curious about what exactly was wrong with him. However, Sheik thought better of it. Link was getting better, a little while longer and then perhaps. It wouldn’t end well, and while selfish, Sheik simply wanted more time at the blonde’s side. Not to mention the festival was tomorrow and he’d been looking forward to it. I wasn’t much, but it was something think about. **“Did you find anything interesting to do while I was busy?”** he asked, changing the subject.

* * *

 

There was no reason for Link to point out that he worried, he was sure it showed on his face. His actions spoke louder than words and more often than not things went unsaid between the two of them, but the notion had been there. It had been an offering, an open for Sheik to jump to if he felt the need to share. He didn’t take it, but didn’t push him away either. A postponed conversation, once again and for now, Link left it at that.

      And while he no longer had an arm wrapped around Sheik’s shoulder, it still settled leisurely around his back, palm pressed against his spine and absentmindedly drawing circles.

       **“** **T** **he village itself is a sight to behold.. but I spent most of the time at the training ground.”** , he quietly explained, smile blossoming on his face as he recalled. It began as a brief summary, but as time passed, Link’s story got more detailed. Partially because Sheik seemed to need a distraction, but partially also because he had honestly enjoyed his afternoon. It had given him a purpose and if he was completely honest with himself, he hadn’t felt that needed for a long time. Back then he had been more than a fallen hero, he had been an experienced soldier that others looked towards.

      **“** **I** **want to start over.”** , The blond finally said, squinting into the distant horizon. **“I want to be more than a battered veteran, I’m not done fighting yet. I want- I** **_need_ ** **to learn how to properly fight again.”** Excitement and determination bubbled in his chest, audible in his voice as he brought his other hand up to gently place it over the eyepatch. **“I have lost an eye – not both legs. I’m not done yet.”**

* * *

 

The gentle movements along his back were unexpectedly soothing, and Sheik was tempted to lean into the other until it disappeared to make way for Link to gesticulate as he spoke. A real smile crept over his face. Link was getting better. **“We should spar sometime, perhaps during the festivities. I am sure we have both acquired some new skills over the years.”** When the last of the daylight faded away they made their way back to the room.

Sheik was genuinely looking forward to the day ahead of them. It felt like a breath of fresh air compared to the haze he had been walking through lately. He shut the door with a soft click and turned to address the other but his words fell away. He was staring shamelessly at Link’s back as the man pulled off his upper garments. A hot blush crept over his cheeks and up his ears; thoughts of their  brief encounter drifting across his mind.

Hesitantly at first he stepped closer. **“Link?”** The blonde turned to him, seemingly surprised by the sudden proximity. **“About the other night. I was…far too drunk,”** Sheik looked away try to find the right words. **“but I do recall it. I…I should have…”** he shook his head lightly dismissing words in favor of action as he reached up to pull the other down just enough to press his lips against Link’s.  For a split second he feared the other might reject him and tell him it was simply the drink motivating him, but his worry quickly vanished as lips pressed back against his own.

And something else. Something solid digging at his collar. Sheik pulled away to investigate the offending trinket only to be taken aback by the small green gemstone cradled by branch-like wisps of iron. The necklace hung on a strip of leather, long, but shorter than he remembered. It had after all been torn from his neck. Absentmindedly Sheik ran his hand over the spot where a friction burn once was. **“I had not even entertained the idea that I would see this again.”** His eyes narrowed and with the most delicate touch, as if it might shatter, he traced the swirling branches. It brought so many questions to mind, questions he wasn’t sure he could ask lest Link have some of his own in return.

* * *

 

They found mutual agreement upon retiring early enough so that they could enjoy the festivities in all their might and although Link wasn’t tired enough to sleep yet, he found a liking to the idea of spending more time with Sheik. Ever since training with the other Sheikah and speaking to his friend about it, he’d been buzzing with excitement. It seemed to rub off on Sheik or maybe he was just glad that Link hadn’t decided to press further, but they were both in relatively good spirits by the time they got back to their room in the inn.

         **“** **T** **he thing is, if you want to spar, we might as well bind one of your arms behind your back. And maybe tie some rocks to your legs so I have a chance of winning at this.”** , he joked lightly as he started to undress, smiling to himself. There was no immediate response and the hesitant tone in Sheik’s voice made him turn around questioningly.

        The other blond seemed troubled, brows furrowed, but there was a sharpness to those ruby eyes that made the Hero hold his gaze as he listened. He didn’t interrupt his friend, although he’d spent a good amount of time pondering and preparing his own speech for when that conversation came up and was dying to get it off his chest. Curiosity and respect for Sheik kept his words at bay, however and in the end, that worked well enough, because Sheik was reaching for him. It only took a second or two for Link to react, and he pressed back at the same time that his hands found Sheik’s elbow and hip to pull him in.

        Actions spoke louder than words, at least for a moment. Link smiled into their kiss almost immediately and was still doing so, even as the Sheikah pulled away. “Sheik, I-” His friend was distracted by the amulet around his neck, the very same that he’d gifted him years ago, only to find it among his things after he’d been let out of the hospital wing at the castle. Back then it had confused him greatly, but he’d simply written it off as some sort of good-luck-gesture from his friend, wishing for Farore to watch over him as he recovered.

        It didn’t add up to his words, however.

         **“** **W** **hat are you talking about?”** , Link quietly asked, hands tightening on Sheik’s hip and arm. **“It was** **_exactly_   ** **where you left it.”**

* * *

 

Sheik stared up at him; a puzzled expression coming over his face. **“What? You had to have found it somewhere”.** Was he playing dumb? Sheik knew Link was aware he was avoiding talking about his mission, omitting details. Would he really stoop to tricking him? **“Where I left it?”** the words riled him. To think he’d just loose such a gift was insulting. The base of his skull tingled with magic as he felt himself getting increasingly agitated. He tried to pull away, but Link only gripped him tighter, holding him in place. **“You really think I would just loose something like that? That I am that careless?”**. Again he tried to twist away, but Link wasn’t having any of it. He was pressing him for answers and Sheik couldn’t really blame him for it, he had been all too patient up until now, but that didn’t stop the anger bubbling up inside him.

 **“They took it from me, alright !?"** he finally shouted,  putting a halt to the other’s words. **"They ripped it off my neck, right after they cut off my cowl, before they– I didn’t come back on my own, Link! They waited till it was cold and dark, then left me out in that goddess forsaken desert to die!”** The magic at the back of his neck dispersed, trickling down his spine and taking the fight with it. His muscles relaxed and he could feel the other’s grip on him loosen. The anger was gone as quickly as it had come about. It was embarrassing now that it had passed, but he was too tired to care too deeply about it.

* * *

 

   It was out of utter stubbornness that Link held on to the other, refused to let him go and get away. His words didn’t add up, didn’t make any sense at all. He’d never implied that Sheik had lost the necklace, so why did he think so? Blue eye narrowing, he moved his hands to grip both of the Sheikah’s upper arms, locking him in place with brute strength.

       **“** **I** **thought you left it with me!”** , he retorted, gaze fixed on the smaller’s face, lest he might miss something that could clue him into understanding him. **“As- I don’t know, some sort of token. That She was watching over me and that you were still there, that you survived–”** Link was starting to ramble, voice growing louder, spurred by irritation and confusion alike. **“When I woke up, I was alone and confused! There was no one, no** **_memories_ ** **, nothing, and I just.. thought-”** Fingers tightening to a point where they might leave a bruise, the Hero shook Sheik once and pushed, unaware that he was pushing him into a corner, both figuratively and literally. **“If you didn’t leave it by my side.. how in the Three’s name-”**

      Sheik interrupted him then and his yelling did nothing to cease the fury boiling in his blood. If anything, it made him more agitated. **“So you** ** _lied_** **to me!”** One more push shoved Sheik right up against the wall. **“I’ve been an open book to you ever since- since** ** _ever_** **and you fucking lied to me?!”** In his anger, it took him a couple of seconds longer to actually process the Sheikah’s words, but once he did, a shudder went through the blond’s whole body. It still didn’t explain how the trinket ended up with him.. but something about that seemed oddly familiar. **“The desert. They did Goddesses know what to you– I could have** ** _lost_** **you, Sheik, I already lost a** ** _part_** **of you, of who you** ** _were_** **! And you didn’t think I’d deserve to know the truth?!”**

      Letting go of his upper hands to cup the Sheikah’s face in his hands, Link leaned down. Cheeks flushed from anger and gritting his teeth, he searched his friend’s gaze.

       **“What** **_happened_ ** **out there?”**

* * *

 

He considered pushing the other away, but reasoned that it would only make matters worse. He had to confront this in some way eventually. **“I did not lie to you. There were things I could not say, some others I still do not want to talk about, but I would never lie to you, and I truly do not know how the necklace came into your possession. ”** The hands on him this time weren’t confining, and for a moment he looked away, eyes lost in memory. He took a breath and brought his attention back to the other before he got too lost in thought. **“Link, I know I deserve this.”** By the goddess did he ever. It was undeniable now. He had utterly failed at concealing the ordeal. Trying to help Link had barely achieved results he could call successful in good conscience.

Slumping against the wall Sheik pulled Link closer as he wrapped his arms around him and let his head thunk against his chest. **“But the yelling I– can we stop? Can we just pretend it’s alright for now and go to bed? I’m so tired.”** He really was. It had taken so much out of him, more than he thought it ought to have. Right now that was all he wanted. Just a few more moments before it all came crashing down.

* * *

 

He had him there. It was all brand new information, but somehow it still seemed.. familiar. Shocking still, the thought of almost losing Sheik, the idea of all the things those Gerudos might have done to him.. but something about that thought held a feeling of déjà vu. Like some dream he might have had ages ago and only just now recalled it.

      Perhaps that even made more sense than he had initially thought. If they had taken the necklace from Sheik in the desert, how had it ended up with _him_ on the battlefield? Clearly it had something to do with the span of time he couldn’t remember. Once more the Hero silently cursed his amnesia as if that would _somehow_ cure him of it. It was so frustrating, that every time he felt like he was about go grasp some wayward thought, it escaped him again.

      Link let Sheik pull him close, one arm around his shoulders and the other nestling in his hair, to let him hide his face against his chest. He let out a loud sigh, tension slowly oozing out of him with each breath he took. Head dropping back to gaze at the ceiling, he shot a quiet prayer towards the Goddesses to guide him through this. **“You bring out the best and the worst in me, Sheik.”** , he uttered. **“But I wouldn’t have it any other way. We’ll get through this.”** _We have to._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/3/2017  
> we're writing these chapters in real time now (versus me just reformatting them) , so expect slow updates. We are both overworked adults and not in the same time zone, so we only get a couple replies in per week.  
> 4/19/2018  
> still working on this. on something of a creative hiatus because adulting is hard

Today would be a good day. He was going to forget about everything and simply enjoy it. The sun was out, there was a light breeze, and with the festivities starting came a carefree sense in the air. The morning was just about gone as they waited, leaning against the windmill, for Raza. Sheik lazily ran his thumb over Link’s hand. The comfortable silence was broken abruptly as a short Sheikah with bushy sun bleached locks made her way over, shouting as she closed the distance. **“Gasp! Holding hands with a Hylian, Sheik?”** she mocked sarcastically **“I** **_told you_ ** **I’m marrying you off for tribe relations.”** A small chuckle left him before he fired back his own teasing comment. **“Raza, you know I’m holding out for someone who can take me in single combat.”** Though there may have been some truth to that. she snorted as she laughed, before turning her focus to looking over her cousin.

 

The was a brief, barely noticable shift in her gaze, a flash of genuine concern before she continued with her upbeat energy.   **“Goddess you look awful. And your hair got so long. What have you been up to? And who’s this- ohh is that him? Ha! he makes you look short. He’s coming with us, yes?”** Her words were excitable and quick. **“Yes, this is Link.  We will both be waiting for you when you are done bickering with the other mystics.”** Sheik replied, recalling the eternal struggle Raza had talked about in her letters.  Raza crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot. **“If they would just agree with me then this would be so much easier.”** She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips before a abandoning the matter. **“You’re not going to the festival like that are you- oh my you are aren’t you? No no, that won’t do. Sheik, you need to be festive! Doesn’t he, Link? He needs to be festive.”** Raza prattled, looking to Link for confirmation before seizing Sheik’s unoccupied hand. **“Raza!”** Sheik began to protest as the smaller Sheikah began to drag him off to her tent. He looked over to the other but found little sympathy.

 

 **“Oh he won’t miss these.”** Raza dismissed as she rummaged through her brothers’ things. It wasn’t so much that Sheik actually protested being dressed up, as it was something of a game. Raza would insist, Sheik would complain, and Raza would squeal with delight when he relented. A few garments were thrown over the standing screen that created a dressing area followed by Raza and her mischivious smile peeking out from behind it. Sheik sighed as he stood up, but even with his cowl up you could tell he was smiling.  

**“So there is this one-”**

**“No”**

**“Or this one.”**

**“Absolutely not.”**

**“First one it is! And then there’s this. This one is mine so you better treat it nicely. Oh, and let me get– put that on, i’ll go find them.”** She practically bounced across the room, immediately finding the gold cloth bands she was looking for and dashing back to Sheik. However they quickly fell to the floor as she squeaked in surprise. Sheik quickly turned his back to her, but she had already seen. **“ <<Whatever you are going to say, do not say it in common.>>” ** He said low and flat as he finished tugging the shirt over his head and adjusting the thin leather strips that partially sinched the sides. She bent down to pick up the bands and needlessly dusted them off before motioning for Sheik to give her his arm. **“ <<I assume it is has something to do with what you couldn’t write me about, hm?>>” ** Sheik nodded and made a confirming noise as he watched her tie the bands around his upper arms. When she was done she stepped back and clasped her hands together, a quick nod before looking back up. **“ <<another time then.>>  Where is that cowl I had?" **

 

Sheik could learn a lot from the way Raza could shift the energy of a room. In the blink of an eye the moment was forgotten and she was adjusting the sheer purple fabric so that it fell just-so around Sheik’s neck. The two thin layers left his face like a shadow, visible but undefined. **"Alright, get ready, Link.”** Raza said as she came out from behind the screen. **“ I present to you, a presentable version of Sheik! He can now walk among polite society.”** He came out arms crossed trying to look bored and purposely failing at it, a smile eventually cracking. His cowl was now sheer and purple, His shirt lacked sleeves and half its sides save where it connected under his arm and at its hem, there were gold fabric strips  around exposed biceps with the ends left to hang unevenly, and his pants were similar to the loose ones Link had seen him in before that tucked into his boots.

* * *

 

Giving in to Sheik’s plea, Link ceased his questioning and let him off for the rest of the night. For once, it was the Sheikah who was sound asleep just mere seconds after his head hit the pillow and Link was the one lying awake and staring at the ceiling. Usually sleep didn’t evade him, but his mind was too preoccupied with the recent happenings.

    It felt like moving one step forward and taking two steps back.

      Eventually he had calmed down enough for reason to take over and he was quietly trying to analyse the situation and bring some light to it. All this time he’d been wrong about Sheik’s whereabouts during the ambush. Chances were high that he had been tortured in one way or another, he was certain about that. Unlike Link, he seemed to be physically all right, no new scars or recently healed wounds to give anything away, but there was more to torture than just a physical body. And, as he realized with growing horror, it would add up too perfectly with the way the Sheikah had changed. He had been more withdrawn, had even admitted that there was something he had needed to see the Sheikah healer about and-

      With a sigh, the Hero flopped over onto his side to glance over at his friend. The light was dim and all he could make out was the shape of him. Curled in on himself, he looked so much more fragile than how strong he often pretended to be and Link’s heart stuttered in his chest. Not wanting to wake him but still needing that physical closeness, he reached out to wrap his fingers around Sheik’s.

      No one could really tell what had happened on the battlefield. There were stories that something had made Link push harder when all effort had seemed fruitless and thus inspired his men to do the same. They had somehow managed to turn the tables around and win. Link had no memory of this and the more he tried to find anything that seemed familiar about the tale, the worse his headache got.

     It all seemed connected somehow, but the blond couldn’t figure out how. He wished to speak to Sheik about it and he was sure that the other could contribute some parts of his own memories to weave the story together. But the Sheikah refused to speak about it, most likely because the memories were connected to some he was unwilling to share or trying to forget. Or maybe both.

      Eventually, sleep claimed even his restless mind.

      Morning came and passed with the two of them simply enjoying each other’s presence, though they neither spoke of what had happened nor what was obviously beginning to happen between the two of them. At some times, Link even managed to forget about their fight the night prior – mostly when Sheik glanced up at him with one of his rare smiles or when he weaved his fingers though Link’s. It was different from anything he’d ever experienced. Although having had crushes or having felt attraction for another person, Link found none had ever made his heart skip a beat the way it did whenever he was around Sheik.

      He didn’t realize how deep his feelings ran until at some point later that day, Sheik emerged from Raza’s tent and he was left awe-struck, unable to tear his gaze away.

      **“** **O** **h. Oh wow. You look-”** Tongue darting out to dampen his suddenly way too dry lips, Link could feel his ears grow hot. **“..beautiful.”**

* * *

 

 The tents were arrange in an incomplete circle, lashed together by a canopy that made for a small courtyard of sorts. Bits of light filtered through and it reminded Sheik of their time in the woods. Of how the sun would slip through and light would catch Link’s hair just as it was now. Sheik stood still, red in the face, unsure of how to proceed. He cleared his throat and mumbled a quiet thank you.

 The snort that left Raza was unflattering. **“How cute,”** she said through a giggle. Sheik was about to clear the air, say they should get going, but then there was a playful punch to his arm. **“ <<Careful Sheik, if you don’t start giving that boy ** **_something_ ** **, you’re going to blind him. >>” **It was said in jest. He knew it was said in jest, but he couldn’t help the way it drained the blush from his face, or the way it surfaced images of Link terrified and agonized in the infirmary, or the incredible guilt he felt. Again the feeling tingled at the back of his neck, pushing him to react.

 His glare was piercing. Gritted teeth, furrowed brows, a sudden stiffness gripping his movements as he darted passed the two of them. **“ << I already have.>>”** It was quiet, almost inaudible and more so to himself than Raza.  Her expression flipped in an instant. The playful demeanor dropped for one of concern and regret. **“Sheik, wait!”** , but he either hadn’t heard her or had ignored her. She bit her lip as she looked off in the direction he’d gone. **“It was a joke. I didn’t mean to…I didn’t think he’d be so modest.”** She turned to Link, her eyes widening as she only just then truly took in his features. _He couldn’t possibly have meant…could he?_ **“or maybe it was in poor taste.”**   

 There was no destination, only the desire to leave. He found himself heading to the graveyard, but stopped dead in his tracks. There could be people there crossing the gate to the village today. Right now he needed to calm himself. Not the ideal place to do so. He wound up merely ducking into the nearest alley way. The tingle of magic slowly dispersed as he evened his breath. Somehow it was less draining than last time, but he took a swig of potion anyway and continued leaning against the wall.  It wasn’t Raza’s fault. He’d have to go back and apologize later, explain things before she thought even less of him. To top things off he had even sabotaged his own plans. Today was supposed to have been a good day. It _had been_ right up until he let his emotions get to him. He could have just let it go. Link couldn’t even understand what she had said!  A deep sigh escaped him. He was bracing himself to prepare to  go back and try to smooth things over when footsteps caught his attention. Heavy but quick and coming in his direction. Sheik could have let him pass by, but instead he reached out to catch Link by the arm on his blind side.

* * *

 

Sheik’s uncertain eyes were what made Link want to cradle his face in his hands and kiss him until the only thing to worry about was their next breath, but the sliver of skin revealed at the Sheikah’s sides had him itching to run fingers across tanned skin. His quiet longing was interrupted by Raza’s snort and Link blinked a couple of times to clear his mind, grinning sheepishly to himself.

      And while he didn’t know what the exchange in their native tongue was about, he knew what to make of the change of expression on the blond’s face. Something had tipped him off, one way or another and he spared Sheik’s cousin only a brief shake of the head and a few reassuring words, before he took off after him. **“It will be fine. We have both been a little ..sensitive these days.”**

      The other was quick and already out of sight when Link went after him, but he didn’t have to search for long. The touch on his arm startled him, caught him off guard and by the time he realized just who it was, he’d already grabbed the offending hand and twisted their bodies around until he was pressing the supposed attacker into the wall. Despite having seem him earlier, it took Link a second longer to recognize him, used to the flashes of blue and white whenever Sheik was around him.

       **“** **S** **heik!”** An embarrassed cry fell from his lips and he quickly let go of the other, blue eye widened in shock as he took a step back, hands falling away from the smaller. **“Goddesses, I- I am sorry, I did not realize–”** When Sheik met his gaze, he fell silent and offered a sheepish smile instead. No harm had been done and in the past months, Sheik had always made sure to not approach him on his blind side, so Link simply blamed it on his agitated state.

       **“** **H** **mh, as much as I do appreciate your outfit from all angles, especially your behind..”** , he softly began to fill the silence that had fallen between them. **“I wouldn’t have minded to get a better look at your front.”** Slowly he reached out to run his fingertips across the Sheikah’s forearms up to his shoulders, pointedly letting his gaze travel up his body until their eyes met again. **“Especially your face.”** Link grinned then, all mischief and excitement and he squeezed Sheik’s shoulders once.

       **“** **Y** **‘know, she might be right about you looking all presentable–”** , he mused in a teasing tone. **“But there’s still one thing missing.”** And with that he let go to unfasten the necklace from his own neck only to put it around Sheik’s. He didn’t quite pull back; instead opted to cup the blond’s face beneath the cowl. **“It looks much better on you anyway.”**

* * *

 

He relaxed, letting the other pull and maneuver him, before throwing his free arm in front so that Link wouldn’t truly shove him up against the brick. Barely a moment later the other had jumped back in a frenzy of apologies. **“Link,”** he said as he looked up at the other and placed a gentle hand on his arm. **“It is okay. I anticipated that I might startle you.”**  He kept his hand at Link’s arm, his thumb idly brushing against the white cotton shirt. **“And not to discredit your combat prowess, but”**  there was a humorous glint in his eyes and an almost suggestive tone to his voice. **“I am not so easily pinned to a wall.”** There was a beat of silence after that where Sheik looked away. **“I had intended to return. I know you must have been disappointed to witness me in finery so briefly.”** He had opted for humor again. It was a split second choice. If Link wasn’t going to mention his outburst or the smell of potion that surely lingered, then he wasn’t about to bring it up.

He let his hand fall to Link’s hip when he broke the silence that followed. A shiver ran down his neck as the other spoke causing him to lightly tilt his head. The gentle touches, their proximity, the stare that took its time truly looking at him, it was quickly stirring him up in the best of ways. He let his own eyes linger on the other. It was almost unfair the way Link suddenly pulled away. A disappointed sound hummed behind Sheik’s lips. It caught him a bit off guard, but he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed about it. Link was giving him back the necklace. His lips parted as if he might say something, but a mix of competing emotions held back any words.

He lowered his head as the other worked to refasten the leather strip. Fingers grazed the sensitive skin beneath his cowl and in the quiet of the alleyway Link would surely have heard the short sharp intake of air. The hands didn’t leave him when Link was done, instead snaking under the fabric. If the other wasn’t aware before about the sensitivity of his neck, about that spot behind his ears he was touching, he certainly would be soon. He took Link’s hand in his, not pulling it away but moving it to the back of his neck where the two ends of his cowl wrapped around each other. **“You tug it here to undo it.”** A single motion had the cowl loose enough to easily push it out of the way while he grabbed Link by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. It was fiery like it had been the first time. Bodies close, threading his fingers through the hylian’s blonde locks,  small noises trapped in his throat. He broke the string of kisses only so that he could speak, low and softly next to Link’s ear. **“Link, do you know what you do to me?”**

* * *

 

  Link moved with the flow of the motion, letting Sheik pull him close at the same time that he took a step forward to bring their bodies closer to one another. Cupping his face in both hands once more, their lips met eagerly and Link smiled into the kiss. Although there was a different taste on the Sheikah’s lips, one that went hand in hand with the scent he’d caught off of him lately, no doubt from the same kind of potion he’d seen him drink on a regular basis.. it didn’t make him stop. Quite the contrary even, as he licked it off his lips while crowding him back into the wall, bodies flush against each other.

      They parted and the blond moved one hand away from Sheik’s face to sneak it into the slits of his shirt and around his lower back instead. Tilting his head to pepper kisses along his cheek and the side of his neck, he exhaled loudly at the touch of heated skin. **“..’m not flat on my back yet”** , he murmured right back, shuddering at the low voice right next to his ear. **“So I guess it’s not all that bad, huh?”** A chuckle rose in his throat and Link flushed at the accidental double meaning in his own words and the mental image it brought.

       **“** **B** **esides”** , the Hero pulled back far enough for Sheik to catch sight of his smirk without having to go cross-eyed. **“You’re one to talk. Have you seen yourself? You’re so beautiful.. especially like this.”** Thumb brushing over Sheik’s cheek to drag itself over his lower lip, all flushed and wet and thoroughly kissed. The Sheikah truly was a sight for sore eyes. Link wanted to devour him whole.

* * *

 

 Sheik arched his back at the touch, only realizing in that moment how starved for it he was. His grip on Link’s collar laxed and he let his hand run down the other’s chest and up his side. The laughter against his skin brought a grin to his own face. **“Yet hmm? I will keep that in mind.”**

  Compliments. He was never quite sure what to do with them. When they were about combat or subterfuge, sure, but in regards to his looks he was at a loss. Link, left him speechless. He had been doing that a lot lately. He was going to say just as much, that he didn’t know how to respond until Link began to touch his face. He let his eyes fall shut; a soft noise let the other know he was enjoying the contact. A thumb came to rest on his lips and the most devilish of smirks pulled at the corner of his mouth. Link made him so damn impulsive and he relished in it. He looked up at the other from beneath his brows as he gently placed a hand over Link’s to keep it there. He had never felt quite so inclined to bite someone as he did now. It was gentle, barely more than a graze, but almost a dare in the way he stared the other down. Before Link could think again and react  Sheik had let him go, letting the thumb again linger on slightly parted lips before he turned his head to quickly take in his surroundings.

  They were far too close to the road to be doing what they were doing. Sheik, ever observant, tilted his head to gesture farther into alleyway. **“Follow me.”** It was a rather unnecessary command considering he also lead him by the hand. What the stack of crates were for or why they were there was the farthest thing from Sheik’s mind. Right now their purpose was to shield them away from prying eyes as he shoved Link up against them. The bottom crate stuck out farther than the rest, making a ledge that he would certainly make use of in a moment, but for now it threw Link off balance and let the shorter blonde loom over him. One hand braced on the crate while the other  helped Link stay upright for the moment as he kissed him once on the lips and then again at the crook of his jaw.

As fun as it was, it was also an awkward position and wordlessly Sheik urged the other to sit  with a light press of his hand to the hylian’s side. **“You make me so reckless.”** It was said breathlessly against the blonde’s neck, accompanied by a light nip at his skin and soothed over with a kiss, as he moved to straddle his lap. **“I can barely stand it.”** Everything he did was planned, precise, and calculated. But with Link it was all off the cusp, approximated, and improvised. It had always made him feel alive, but at the present moment it thrilled him. With both those feelings held out of reach for so long, it was almost overwhelming. Fingers tangled through the other’s hair. He rested his head in the crook Link’s neck– the scent not lost on him, and let an enamored laugh escape him. **“But I can’t get enough of it either.”**

* * *

 

Not daring to speak, blink or even breathe, Link returned the other’s stare with one of his own. He tried his best to hold it for as long as he could, but he couldn’t help dropping his gaze to where flushed lips parted to bite him. A teasing motion, not in the slightest meant to inflict pain, but the meaning behind it had the Hero’s heart stutter in his chest. He swallowed against the lump in his throat, his own lips parting as he exhaled audibly.

      If Sheik hadn’t moved away then, Link realized with a thundering heart, he would have gathered him in his arms and pushed him right up against that very same wall to have his way with him. Link was not the most reasonable kind of person, but he also hadn’t managed to save Hyrule by ignoring his surroundings. He also hadn’t climbed up so far in rank because he dropped his guard at any given situation. But Sheik made him do things, made him reckless in the best kind of ways. When he was with him, it was easier to kiss reason goodbye and let instinct take over.

      Exactly the way it did now.

      Before he knew it, he had a lap full of Sheikah and both hands on his bottom to pull him flush against him once more. **“You can be reckless with me.”** , he whispered close to the blond’s ear, hands moving to run up and down his thighs in slow, tantalizing caresses. **“Because I’ve got you, Sheik. I’ve got you and I will not let anything happen to you.”** _Not again._ The thought disappeared as fast as it had come, left him feeling shaken and confused, but Link refused to acknowledge the lingering doubt and instead sought Sheik’s mouth again. As if to prove his words, one of his arms wound up around his lower back again, between the slits of his shirt to keep him in place and also keep him from sliding off his lap.

      Lips hungrily moving, Link let his tongue dart out to taste the other, humming and breathing heavier with each passing second. His body was responding embarrassingly fast to the stimuli, though it didn’t make him shy away. He was a grown man, unashamed to show how he felt.

      This was Sheik after all. _His_ Sheik.

* * *

 

A gasp escaped him as the other pulled him closer into his lap. The breath at his neck sent shivers up his scalp as Link spoke in that low tone meant only for him.  Safe? Could Link truly keep him safe? Would he if he knew?

 **“Promise?”** The words slipped out. They went answered only by a kiss more desperate than the last. At the back of his mind Sheik wondered what Link was running from that had him holding onto him so tightly.  Not that he minded the contact. He was more than a little aroused and doing nothing to hide that fact as he rocked his hips against the other’s. Heavy breaths, hands seeking skin, soft sounds stifled by feverish kisses. Sheik needed to know where this was going.

He unwound his fingers from Link’s hair, letting them lightly graze the man’s neck before coming to a stop, his thumb caressing his jaw and stilling the attack on his mouth. **“Link,”** Sheik rested his forehead against Link’s as he spoke. **“How do you want me?”** He could feel the reaction his words had garnered and decided to press the other further. **“Perhaps maybe…”** he began as he moved to whisper the rest of his suggestion low and close to Link’s ear. He didn’t need to look to know how flushed the other had become. He laughed behind closed lips, a devious grin quickly coming over his face as he continued to tease the other. **“Or would you rather I…"**

Sheik pulled away to marvel at his handiwork, to see how undone dirty words could make the other. He let his hands run down over green fabric, stopping at the leather belt to toy with the buckle before flitting his eyes back up the meet Link’s.

* * *

 

And for the time being, this was enough. More than enough, even. More than he’d ever dared to imagine when it came to Sheik – at least in this time. Link smiled into their kiss as he remembered a different time, where he’d been nothing but a lost boy-turned-man who had been confused by the way his body had reacted to his Sheikah guide. To this day he still hoped that Sheik hadn’t _always_ kept an eye on him during his journey.

      Hands gripping the lithe body in his lap, soft sounds spilled against Sheik’s lips. He didn’t stop his movements, encouraged him even by pressing the other’s hips down against his own. For now this was enough, he told himself, even as his heart demanded more. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? Perhaps he’d wake up next to the other only to see that he had once again slipped inside himself, closed him off once more. Desperation had him keening as Sheik pulled away and he reluctantly let him, breathing shakily.

      Foreheads together, he could feel the Sheikah’s hot breath against his wet lips and it was only due to the low tone in his voice that Link didn’t dive into another kiss right away. Instead he relaxed against him, fingers once more dancing over skin in slow circles.

      The peaceful moment was fleeting. Already Sheik was speaking up once more and suggesting things that had him gripping the other tightly as he held his breath, not daring to miss a single word uttered from those sinful lips. It wasn’t until the blond leaned back that he released his breath, blue eye searching the Sheikah’s face. What for, he didn’t know. Sheik was not one to offer something he wasn’t willing to give. There was no more permission to ask for, but he still held his gaze for a second longer as he held back on words that were not supposed to pass between them. Not now. Not until Link was sure that his friend could handle them.

       **“** I **f I were a lesser man, I would bend you over this crate until you’re screaming my name.”** , he whispered feverishly, pupil blown wide and eye shining with want. Link leaned forward to kiss him once, slowly and sucking on his lower lip for a second. **“I want you, Sheik. Goddesses forgive me, but I want you on your knees.”**

* * *

 

Sheik stared at Link, mouth slightly agape at the shock of hearing such lewd things from _Link_ directed at _him_ . Somehow it had caught him off guard, a reaction he hadn’t thought he would get. **“Where did you learn to talk like that?”** he asked trying to sound teasing, though there was no hiding the want in his voice. It was the barracks undoubtedly. The rhetorical question thankfully went unanswered. Instead lips came to take his again. It was much too short for his liking and had him leaning forward for more until the action was cut short by words that had him breathing deep and biting his lip.

Slowly Sheik removed the cowl that hung loose around his neck and set it aside. Without it he felt oddly more exposed even though the absence of the cloth merely made his collar more visible.   **“I’ve learned some things too, Link,”** he said with a smirk and a wink as he moved off the Hylian’s lap and slipped between his legs. The belt went first. Dextrose fingers undid it while his other hand wandered up Link’s thigh. When it thudded against the crate Sheik flinched at the sound. His fingers momentarily curled into the fabric of Link’s pants before he could chase away the memory of restraints that had intruded upon his moment with the other. He pushed passed it and turned his focus to running his hand over Link’s leg and moving the green fabric of the other’s tunic out of his way. It brought a smirk to his face to see how hot and bothered the other already was. If they were somewhere private the Sheikah would have taken his time, touched Link everywhere except where he wanted most until the man was a mess. However for now, where they were, Sheik kept it short. A bite to Link’s hip as he tugged at the fabric, a kiss against sensitive skin, a delicate touch up his side. Purposely and slowly he wet his lips, tilting his head up just enough so that the other would surely see him do it if his eyes weren’t already shut. It was both to arouse and felicitate what he was about to do. **“You may touch my head if you would like to.”** With that last permission he took the other into his mouth.

They had to be quick, but he didn’t rush things. Every few bobs of his head Sheik went farther and farther down until he’d reached his limit, only to then pull away entirely. A short  laugh hummed behind his lips before he ran his tongue slowly up the length and resumed sucking in earnest. When fingers finally tangled into his hair it sent a shiver down his spine and pulled a noise from his throat. Judging by the way the other pulled his hair it was clearly a welcomed sensation.

* * *

 

 He’d wondered before, sometimes, about Sheik’s experiences with other lovers. They had been friends for the most part of their lives and spent as much time as possible inbetween their different training routes and education. Of course there were times in his friend’s life that he hadn’t been aware of what was going on and vice versa. Link himself had bedded men and women, entertained a fling or two that lasted more than one night, so Sheik was bound to have experienced something like that in all those years as well.

      And he wondered now, as Sheik slipped off of him and down to his knees, who had been the Sheikah’s first. Who had taught him how to touch another person the way he did now, drawing soft gasps or making him swallow and watch, not daring to miss a single glance thrown his way.

      **“** **S** **heik-”** The name fell off his lips in a quiet choke as the Sheikah put his mouth on him. Link ended up grabbing the crate instead, fingers tightening on the edges. If he managed to get splinters, he didn’t notice, too distracted by the way the other descended on him, clearly knowing what he was doing. But it wasn’t only the ministrations, it was the look on his face that also got to him. The arousal, the want, clearly displayed on a face he barely got to see, cleverly hidden behind the cowl most of the time – and it was all directed at him.

      Link clenched his teeth to bite back a groan when Sheik moved on him, both so he wouldn’t make too much noise but also so he could listen. The wet sounds of Sheik sucking on him, the small gasps or puffs of breath from his nose or even the small moan he gave at some point. **“Goddesses..”** the Hero muttered, subconsciously altering between carding through soft locks of hair and tugging on them to keep himself grounded somewhat. **“Don’t stop.”** Letting his head drop back, he exhaled audibly, boots shuffling against the ground next to Sheik’s knees. **“.. please.”**

* * *

 

The way Link moaned his name drove him crazy. Right now it was just them. Sheik didn’t have to think about anything else. Only about the sounds that escaped Link despite the man’s best efforts, about the way his hips rose, the way Sheik had to keep a hand over said hips to steady them, how the other needlessly begged for him to keep going. Sheik let himself get lost in the moment lest he think about how foolish it had been to wait until it could very well be the last time they did this too. He had been so afraid of loosing him, of compromising them both, of giving away his heart in the middle of a war. It had always belonged to Link though. In one form or another it had always been his. For now he could let that feeling consume him and relish in it.

  Link was close; Sheik could feel it in the way his muscles tensed. However he didn’t have to guess; Link was nice enough to warn him, of course he was. It gave him a moment to quickly catch a breath. Briefly he glanced up at the other and what a sight did he ever see. Goddess what it was doing to him to make the Hylian feel so good.  It gagged him a bit, but he let Link give in to the urge to hold his head down as he came, pulling back only slightly so he could swallow around the other.

  He brought Link down gently once he was spent, a few last slow motions before he let him go and brought his head back up. With his thumb, Sheik wiped the corner of his mouth. He would have been impressed with himself and what little mess there was if he hadn’t been so distracted by the man in front of him. His eyes were still filled with lust, but softer as he looked up at what he’d done to the other. Link was so beautiful like that, basking in afterglow. He ran his hand over his leg in a comforting manner before he moved to sit beside him. **“Take your time.”** Sheik said as he wrapped an arm around the blonde to pull him close. With his other hand he pushed stray golden strands from Link’s face, letting his fingers linger on the man’s cheek as he placed a kiss to his forehead. He was aching for the other to touch him, but he could wait another moment longer for Link to catch his breath.

* * *

 

 

Back arched, eyes screwed shut and fingers tangled so hard in blond locks that it had to sting, Link let loose a string of moans when he approached his peak. He knew how to be quiet when need be, but there was no point in doing so now. Even if somebody happened to walk passed that very alley, they probably did not care for longer than an amused glance into their direction. Sheik worked him through it, eliciting a higher pitched sound from Link as he climaxed and held on tighter in response, leaning forward to slightly bend over the other’s head.

Once spent, Link relaxed and sat back bonelessly, supporting his weight on the one hand still clutching the crate while the other subconsciously carded through messed up blond tresses. Blue eye cracking open, their gazes met and the Hero couldn’t help the breathless smile, hand moving to cup Sheik’s face instead. The Sheikah’s face was flushed, lips parted and wet, ruby eyes glistening with affection and want. And while Link’s brain was still coming down from his high, he could only think him beautiful.

 A moment later his lover was beside him, supporting him as Link buried his face in the crook of his neck to breathe him in and still his racing pulse. He ended up mouthing at the soft skin he found there, one arm wrapped around Sheik’s lower back to gentle and absentmindedly knead at his side and hip, anywhere his fingers could reach.

  **“Will you _ever_ stop amazing me?”**, he asked after a minute or two as he finally pulled back. He didn’t expect an answer, instead he smiled and cupped the blond’s face in his free hand to kiss him. Sheik tasted of him, making something in his chest flutter at the gentle reminder. Seconds later Link was slipping off of the crate, pulling his breeches up and tunic down in a swift motion before moving between Sheik’s legs. Both hands sliding up his thighs in a promising manner, he kissed him with increasing vigor.

* * *

 

 

Sheik lean into the gentle touches. His movements were needy to the point where even simply a kiss pulled a soft moan from him. “Link,” Before he could properly ask, the blonde was already at his feet, hands running up his legs gently pushing them farther apart. When he came up to steal one more kiss Sheik didn’t even attempt to mask his want. The kiss was rough and desperate, and a small sound of protest was made when it ended.

  
**“Link, I -”**  a stifled gasp left him as the other finally touched him. Sheik let his head fall back against the crate. **“I am not going to last long.”** he said as he brought his arms up to hide his eyes.  They crossed at the wrist, one hand tangled in his own hair while the other gripped at the edge of the crate behind him. He could barely stand the way the other teased him, so when Link finally got to it, it was all Sheik could do to not thrust into his mouth. Swears, barely a whisper, fell from his lips as he was caught between wanting the feeling to last forever and needing it to end.  

* * *

 

The thought of riling the other up further crossed Link’s mind. It would be too easy to give him something but not all that he wanted, tease him with light touches or going at a slower pace until he’d be begging for it. But truth be told, Link was sure that would either earn him a slap up the head or have him ending up on his back as Sheik took the pleasure he was seeking himself. And while that was surely a mental image that weakly stirred heat inside him, the blond decided against it. Pants tugged down, fingers found Sheik’s aching erection, giving him a couple of heartfelt pumps before he put his mouth to him.

 The erotic sound that met his ears made him glance up and smile to himself, encouraging him that it had been the right choice. Oh, how Link wanted to deliver. Sheik had been so good to him, he deserved everything that Link had to offer.  There was no hesitance in the way he sucked him off, bobbed his head just so and even if he might have lacked the kind of finesse that Sheik possessed, he made up for it with effort. One hand holding the slender hip down while the other stroked what he couldn’t take in.   It was quick and efficient and just like Sheik had predicted, didn’t last long. With a loud moan and his back arched off of the crate he came as Link swallowed around him. Once he was spent, the blond turned his head to pepper kisses along the inside of his thigh, one hand stroking the other in lazy up and down motions.

* * *

 

He had attempted to be quiet, and had been doing an okay job of it– only whimpers and hushed gasps had left him, but his resolved crumpled when Link brought him to climax. Fingers gripped at the crate above him and his other hand left his hair to hold Link’s shoulder as a shudder ran through his body. The Hylian too seemed to have the same idea as himself, but perhaps unlike the other Sheik had never had anyone suck him clean. The new and wonderful sensation causes him to buck against the hand that held him down.  **“Link,”**  it came out choked and breathless.

Small twitches had his hips jerk, now unrestrained, as Link brought him down with slow strokes. He put a hand over the other’s gently to put an end to it as he caught his breath. Only a pause later he had moved off from the crate to get closer to the other. It appeared to catch the other by surprise, but the recovery was smooth and once again Sheik sat in Link’s lap, this time in post orgasmic bliss. Less than discreetly he adjusted himself and his clothing. He would fix it later, but for now it was enough. For now his primary concern was being as close as possible to the man who made him feel so good.

When he had calmed some, Sheik pick his head up from its hiding space at the crook of Link’s neck. He stole a kiss before letting his forehead rest against the others.  **“We should probably clean ourselves up a bit before we head out to the party,”**  a tired laugh left him,  **“ I can only image what state of disarray my hair alone is in.”**

* * *

 

 

The erotic sound the Sheikah made as he came was one the blond committed to memory. That, and the look of pure bliss on his exposed face. Link found himself biting his lower lip as he looked up and waited for him to catch his breath. He didn’t have to wait long and soon he found himself with a lap full of Sheikah, a movement he accepted with open arms and a grin that threatened to split his face in two. Hands wandering across Sheik’s back in slow caresses, he found himself breathing a short kiss to the top of his head. If they were somewhere more comfortable, preferably a bed, he’d make them lie down and hold him close, but that was not an option right now.

   Eventually, Sheik had recovered enough to speak and the relaxed and sleepy tone in his voice made Link’s heart skip a beat. It didn’t happen often that the other appeared to be at ease, especially lately, so he cupped his face in his hands for a chaste and loving kiss, thumbs brushing over Sheik’s cheek.   **“You’re gorgeous as always.”** , he grinned and leaned back to give him a once-over. **“But you might actually be right. You do look a little.. dishevelled.”** That being said, he carefully pushed Sheik off of him, so he could stand up and pull him along, hands immediately going back around his waist in a loose embrace.  Perhaps Sheik’s hair wasn’t the problem, but his own silly and pleased grin would be more of a dead give-away to anyone who cared enough to look.

 

 

 


	7. Update

This fic isn't dead. It's been a long hiatus. My co author and I have been preoccupied by life. For me personally that meant becoming a less self destructive person. I've gotten a lot better and I've come a long way. I'm going to go back through the chapters and fix some continuity errors and clarify a few things. There is a large chunk of stuff already written and waiting for the current scene to be finished so that it is a full chapter. 

TL;DR not dead. Editing happening soon to make previous chapters better. New stuff in progress.


End file.
